Releasing the past, to open the Future
by KagomeJaganshi
Summary: With the Shikon finished, Inuyasha in hell with Kikyo, and Kagome back in her own era she struggles with herself to let go of the pain and heartbreak that the half demon had put her through. Will the appearance of a soul she once thought she would never see again, and the help of his close friends be the ones to help her Release her past?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not in no way shape or form Own any of the char's from Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho that are in this story. They are owned by their respective owners.**

 _ ****Release me is owned by-**_ **AGNES CARLSSON**

 _ ****Lyrics produced by-**_

 _ **Releasing the past, to open the Future**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The sound of a broom softly sweeping the shrine along with the soft sounds of nature was all that was heard that morning well for the most part. A small bird chirped happily as it landed on the shoulder of a female with long blue hair sweeping the shrine. Said female smiled softly as she reached her hand up and pet the little bird happily. An Elder fighter walked from the house and smiled gently at the female.

"Yukina? She already out training this morning?" The Elder asked the young one softly.

"Oh Yes been at it for a while already now. I was surprised to see her up before either of us this morning." The female said to be Yukina said softly looking off into the forest toward where the Elder's student was training herself.

"She's stronger than anyone ever thought." The Elder said softly standing next to Yukina with her hands behind her back.

"Genkai? Who is she?" Yukina asked softly curious of the female that was training at the shrine as well as living there while doing so.

"That child is for her to say not for anyone to tell." Genkai said softly before she turned to start back into the dojo to meditate. Yukina nodded and went back to sweeping softly.

Suddenly a large black portal appeared in the front of the shrine causing Yukina to smile softly. Three boy's walked through the portal, they all looked a bit roughed up but that was to be expected they had been gone for two weeks.

"Welcome home guys." Yukina said as she smiled and walked over to them.

"Thanks Yuki." The boy with short messy black hair, he wore a pair of blue jeans, and a short sleeved white top. Next to him stood a tall redhead, with emerald green eyes wearing his trademark silver fighting suit, his hand holding onto his arm that was still bleeding. Last out of the portal, a short boy dressed in all black, with spiked up hair and a star burst in the center. He didn't appeared as roughed up as the others did but that could have just been because he was hiding it better. The four of them started inside the house when the wind shifted bringing with it the scent of a female a little ways from the shrine training.

The red head stopped and sniffed slightly before he turned looking into the forest.

' _Youko?_ _'_ the red head thought in his mind to his counterpart that had made them stop heading inside.

 **[** **It can't be, the odds are to slim to be her.** **]** The silver haired Kitsune thought back to his counterpart.

 _'Youko? What are you talking about?'_ The red head tried again to get answers out of his demonic half.

Suddenly the sound of a voice drifted through the forest toward the shrine. It sounded broken.

 _ **"Release me, release my body.**_

 _ **I know it's wrong,**_

 _ **So why am I with you now.**_

 _ **I say release me,**_

 _ **Cause I'm not able to**_

 _ **convince myself**_

 _ **That I'm better off without you."**_

Genkai walked out of her dojo when she had heard Yusuke's voice, now she stood at the front of the house watching the red head curiously.

The redhead took a step toward the forest, one hand outstretched as if he was hearing a ghost. Oddly now that he listened to the voice even his human side felt like he knew that voice from somewhere.

 _ **"Yeah, it's perfectly clear**_

 _ **That it's not what you need**_

 _ **I tell you I don't care**_

 _ **But I don't want to**_

 _ **Anything that you say**_

 _ **I hear myself agree**_

 _ **And I don't recognize**_

 _ **What I've turned into,"**_

"Kurama?" Yusuke looked over at his friend watching him quietly hearing the voice as well wondering who it was singing. Suddenly a large spike in healing and miko energy drifted through the area. The one known as Kurama gasped before he stood normal his wounds healed along with those of the others.

 _ **[**_ _ **She sounds so broken**_ _ **]**_ Youko thought in their head as he heard her voice.

 _ **"I don't know why I want you so**_

 _ **'Cause I don't need the heartbreak**_

 _ **I don't know what addictive hold**_

 _ **You have on me I can't shake**_

 _ **No, I'm not in control**_

 _ **So let me go"**_

 _ **"Release me**_

 _ **Release my body**_

 _ **I know it's wrong**_

 _ **So why do I keep coming back**_

 _ **I say release me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not able to**_

 _ **Convince myself**_

 _ **That I'm better off without you"**_

 _'Youko who is she?'_ Kurama asked his counterpart again getting a bit annoyed that he hadn't told him who this voice belonged to. All three boy's stood listening to the song and feeling the power spike all the same. Yusuke was confused as hell as to who would be on their teacher's shrine with that kinda power without them knowing. The one dressed in black stood next to Yukina, something in him wanted to comfort and hold whoever it was singing that song. For some reason something in him told him that soul was as pure as his sister's and didn't deserve to be in such pain.

 _ **"I could sleep by myself**_

 _ **It would burn me alive**_

 _ **Find me somebody else**_

 _ **But I don't want to**_

 _ **Try to leave out the love**_

 _ **That goes against the grain**_

 _ **But I can rationalize it**_

 _ **If I have to"**_

 _ **"I don't know why I want you so**_

 _ **'Cause I don't need the heartbreak**_

 _ **I don't know what addictive hold**_

 _ **You have on me I can't shake**_

 _ **No, I'm not in control**_

 _ **So let me go"**_

Kurama unable to get the answers from his counterpart decided to change it, he stepped toward the forest one foot at a time. Before he reached the tree's his walk had turned into a jog to get there faster, he needed to know who this was.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yusuke called before he shrugged and jogged after his friend. The short Fire/Ice demon shook himself out of his thoughts before he took off after them wanting to see this person that seemed to hold his attention.

 _ **"Release me**_

 _ **Release my body**_

 _ **I know it's wrong**_

 _ **So why do I keep coming back**_

 _ **I say release me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not able to**_

 _ **Convince myself**_

 _ **That I'm better off without you.."**_

 _ **"I'm not in control**_

 _ **So let me go"**_

The closer he got the stronger the scent became, it was also mixed with a heavy amount of tears. This concerned his counterpart, the owner of that voice shouldn't be crying in Youko's eyes. As he got closer he slowed to a walk once more hiding behind a tree as he looked upon the voice.

 _ **[**_ _ **okaa-san**_ _ **]**_ Youko whispered softly in their mind watching her as she sang and cried at the same time. Her voice had a slight power to it and she was unaware of the fact that it was projecting through the area.

" _ **Itoko**_ " Kurama said as he watched her quietly.

Kagome fell to her knee's right about the time that Yusuke walked up next to his friend. Her eyes closed tight as she cried her voice never once wavering from her song. Her powers swirled around her creating a wind all its own trying to soothe her broken heart. Her miko energy slowly turned into flames around her licking at her body telling her that it was alright, telling her that she needed to let it out to let go.

" _ **Itoko**_? Is she your Cousin?" Yusuke whispered softly not wishing to disturb the female that was hurting. The third male stopped in the tree above them watching quietly, something in him felt like it was breaking seeing her like that.

 _ **"Release me**_

 _ **Release my body**_

 _ **I know it's wrong**_

 _ **So why do I keep coming back**_

 _ **I say release me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not able to**_

 _ **Convince myself**_

 _ **That I'm better off without you.."**_

The flames around her increased in speed and thickness as she sang letting out all the pain and hurt that she went through for so long.

 _'Youko I won't push right now for answers, however I expect them once we get her back to the house.'_ Kurama told his counterpart who was just as worried about this female as he himself was. Kurama didn't answer his friend just glanced over at him and nodded. Yusuke didn't ask anymore questions even tho he had several buzzing around in his head.

 _ **"Release me**_

 _ **Release my body**_

 _ **I know it's wrong**_

 _ **So why do I keep coming back**_

 _ **I say release me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not able to**_

 _ **Convince myself**_

 _ **That I'm better off without you.."**_

As the last verse of the song left her lips, a loud pain filled scream escaped her, her power flaring more her hands in her hair as she was just on her knees now. Just as fast as her powers had kicked in and flared they were gone, leaving her on her hands and knees crying softly. "I-Inuyasha let me go, please. Allow me to move on..." She said loud enough for them to hear her before her body gave out on her and she collapsed. A gentle breeze blew around the small area, ruffling her black mini skirt that she had been training in. Her silver shirt was soaked with sweat and tears. Kurama took a step forward walking slowly over to the female gently leaning down and picking her up bridal style.

"Even now _**Okaa-san**_ you suffer." He whispered softly however the voice wasn't his, Youko had taken his voice from him and that was evident from his eyes, they were golden rather than emerald green.

Not speaking a word he walked past his friends and headed back to the house so that his cousin/Okaa-san could rest properly after that rough song and emotions that ran through her. Kagome's head fell onto his shoulder slightly as she rested, unaware that her own cousin was carrying her. Once back at the house Yukina looked worried at the resting female, her eyes nothing but concern. Genkai wasn't to worried however she knew this had been coming, the girl had been training almost none stop since she arrived. The master knew that the emotions the girl had been keeping locked up would find their way out at some point.

"At least now she can begin to heal, however more advanced training will be required once she wakes." Genkai said watching the avatar walk from the tree's carrying the miko in his arms much like a lover would however she knew better. Kurama stopped at the door waiting to know which room was her's.

"Down the hall across from the bathroom, Yukina will watch over her. We all would like answers." Genkai said to the avatar. He nodded as she moved aside and let him walk into the house with her. Even he was confused as to what she was doing here at this shrine/dojo. Yukina ran ahead of him and opened the door to Kagome's room, from the way the room looked it appeared Kagome had been there for two weeks already at least. He walked into the room and laid her on the bed gently using a light blanket to cover her up after removing her shoes putting them next to the bed gently. His eyes still golden as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Please _**Okaa-san**_ , let go." He whispered softly before he kissed her forehead and stood walking out the door letting Yukina close the door quietly.

Yusuke walked into the living room and sat down relaxing his mind wandering through all that had happened in the last few minutes. Who was this woman? Why did Kurama call her Itoko? Why did Youko call her Okaa-san? These questions ran through his head as well as that of the fire demon that now rested on the window sill looking out the window. Genkai took her seat in one of the chairs that she had in her living room waiting quietly for the avatar to return.

Kurama walked into the living room before he sat on the floor leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. His hand running over his face gently lost in thought, no one willing to break the silence in the room all of them unaware of how to ask what they wanted to know.

 **[** **Red let me out I'll start** **]** Youko asked softly not wishing to explain however he knew their master was waiting.

 _'Alright.'_ Kurama replied as he closed his eyes, a soft pulse was seen before sitting where the red head had been sat a tall silver haired fox demon. His ears twitched as he kept a close ear on his Okaa-san that was resting soundly now. Yukina walked into the room a bit surprised that the demon was out in his normal form.

"I'll go and make some tea." She said softly walking into the kitchen to fix them some tea while they waited for the demon to be okay to tell what was going on.

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Okaa-san or Okaa-**_ **Mother**

 _ **Itoko-**_ **Cousin**

 _ **Note:**_ **Who is this woman that Youko calls Okaa-san? Who is this woman to Kurama and why does he call her Itoko? What's her story, how on earth did she meet Youko when she appears to only be 18? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_ **Hi guys, new chapter ready for you hope you enjoy the normal Disclaimer applies here like chapter one. Enjoy**

 _'Normal thoughts'_

 _{Hiei's thoughts/telepathy}_

 **[Youko's mind speak]**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Youko sat quietly still looking at the ceiling lost in his memories and wondering where and how to start to explain. Yukina walked into the room with several cups and tea on a tray before she set it on the coffee table before she started to serve the tea. She made herself comfy with her own cup once everyone else had theirs. Youko just set his aside for the moment before he all but slumped looking at the ground.

"I thought given enough time she would get over him. After all the hell he put us through." He whispered softly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"Who is she Youko?" The fire demon finally asked the one question on all their minds as he looked over at the fox demon that had grown on him since they met centuries ago.

 _{He's never mentioned any human female to be before, what is this fox hiding?}_ He thought to himself as he waited for an answer to his question.

"When I was but a kit, my name wasn't Youko Kurama. She is the woman that took me in and raised me for 6 years, as her own child. After she vanished just as fast as she had arrived, I changed my name from Shippo to what it is now. Kagome is my adopted Okaa-san." He said softly looking up at the fire demon for a reaction, he hadn't told anyone about what happened in his childhood for a reason. It hurt like hell for him to remember all the pain his Okaa-san went through at the hands of a half demon. Even Kurama inside their head was shocked at this news, it was something that the fox had never mentioned to him and he had asked many time's about the Kitsune's childhood.

 **[** **Red I'll let you watch as I explain.** **]** Youko told his counter part able to feel the hurt that he had never said anything.

"How is that possible? She appears to be no more than 17." Yusuke finally asked as he looked at the fox a bit surprised much like the fire demon on the other side of the table. "She is 17, Make yourselves comfortable it's a very long story." Youko said softly as he picked up his tea and took small drink from it before he placed it back down. Yukina shifted into a chair and folded her feet under herself as she waited, she had always been curious about this female and now was her chance to learn more about her. All the while her ears as she knew Youko's ears kept an ear on the bedroom with the sleeping miko.

"Please try to hold your questions till I'm finished, It's hard enough to remember, seeing her in so much pain is hard enough the first time let alone reliving the memories." Youko said softly before he leaned his head back looking up at the ceiling quietly for a moment knowing they would respect his wish.

"When I was a kit, my first name was Shippo and my last was Kurama. One day when my Okaa-san and _**Otou-san**_ went out hunting for dinner I was left at the den under a barrier for protection. I became concerned when the barrier fell all of a sudden, I had tried many times to break that barrier, but my Okaa-san was to strong. So when the barrier fell suddenly it worried me, I went out looking for them. I found my Okaa-san or what was left of her anyway, she had been killed. Not far from the area I smelt my Otou-san in the area, but what I came across I'll never forget. The thunder brother's Hiten and Manten had just finished skinning my Otou-san's pelt from him. I could do nothing but sit and watch as they left with the pelt, grief filled me as I took a small bit of time to mourn the loss of my parents. It was during that time that I heard that the Shikon No Tama had been seen and shattered by a human female. I also heard she was traveling with a half dog demon, I went in search of them intending on just stealing the shards." Youko said closing his eyes and chuckling slightly at his first encounter with Kagome and Inuyasha. No one said a word as he took a small sip from his tea before Yukina went around and refilled everyone's cup.

"My first attempt at stealing something didn't go near as planned, the dog managed to catch me, he had snatched me up by the tail no less. However I tricked him making him drop me before I ran off taking the shards that they had with me. What I wasn't counting on was the female with him was able to track me using the shards. She quickly caught up to me, she asked me nicely to give her the shards back that it wasn't safe for a child to carry them. When I told her no and why I wanted the shards, she told me that she and her friend would help me get my father's pelt back from the thunder brother's. However after I had handed the shards back to her, Hiten snatched her up taking her back to his house or where ever. I did the only thing I could think of, I went back and talked to the half dog demon that had been traveling with her. I had pinned his hands to the ground with one of my status, when I told him what happened I asked will you save her. I hadn't known kindness like what she was offering after my Okaa-san was killed, my little heart latched on quickly. I released him, first thing he did was hit me in the head before he grabbed her bike and started to where the brother's had taken her. He looked back at me and asked me what I was waiting for and if I didn't hurry up he would leave me behind." Youko looked back up at the ceiling his eyes glazed over as he went through his memories of happier times with Inuyasha.

"Kagome had managed to convince Hiten that Inuyasha was her husband and that the half demon would do anything to get her back. That was amusing to watch Inuyasha's reaction to what Hiten had said. The battle raged for a short time, before Manten was killed, Hiten went into a rage and absorbed the shards in Manten's head making Hiten have 6 or 7 I believe. After that the battle was harder due to Hiten's power increase, it wasn't till Kagome realized that if Hiten couldn't fly due to the thunder wheel's on his feet that would even the playing field for Inuyasha. We were about to run for cover when Kagome remembered father's pelt, risking her own life she went back for it right about that time Hiten had cast a massive thunder attack on the area. She grabbed the pelt and me just in time for us to be hit, when that happened Inuyasha flew into a rage not full blood rage but close enough. It was then that I realized that this half demon must care somewhat for the woman that was holding me. Once Hiten was dead we were placed safely on the ground surrounded by blue fox fire once Inuyasha reached us the fire faded off. What was left of my father's magic had been inside his pelt, it was thanks to Inuyasha and my father that we had lived. After that I tried to go back to traveling alone but Kagome being the kind hearted soul she was wouldn't allow it, saying I was just a kid that I shouldn't be traveling alone. And so started my new life with a untrained human female miko, and a temper mental half dog demon." Youko said softly a soft smile on his face as he leaned his head up to look at everyone in the room that sat quietly. Yukina took that small pause to stand, she walked down the hallway to check on Kagome who was sleeping soundly still.

Youko went on with his story to explain Sango and Miroku how they had met each of them, he also explained Naraku, the story behind the Shikon, and the one surrounding Inuyasha and Kikyo. He went into detail the battle's they faced with Naraku and those that were born from Naraku, he explained how the shikon had been shattered twice no less, the second time on purpose. He explained that Kikyo had been brought back from clay, graveyard soil and part of Kagome's soul, how they had gotten it back at the end and that final battle. They could see the pain in his eyes as he told them how Inuyasha had started to treat not only himself but his adopted mother after a time, how the half demon would run off to be with his first lover totally missing out on the one that was actually alive. They saw it in his eyes why he had never said anything about it, it appeared that the pain was still fresh even after all this time. Youko told them about the final battle with Naraku, and the wish that Kagome had made to make everything right. How he felt when he watched his second mother be forced away from him leaving the young kit alone once more. He didn't hold anything against her it wasn't her fault she was forced back to her era, and everyone in the room knew this. By the time he had finished explaining the well and the entire story it was well past midnight, Yukina in tears still as she made sure to wipe them away before they could fall and turn into gems. The ice maiden stood quickly before she ran over to the fox demon and hugged him tightly, she was a soft soul and this hurt her so much to know. The fire demon watched quietly, he didn't react when his sister hugged the fox tightly or when Youko reached around and rubbed her back gently. He knew his beloved sister must be hurting after that story, it did explain why Youko felt so strongly about making sure Kurama's mother had lived.

"It's okay Yuki, I know it wasn't her fault for leaving me in the way she had. I grew up knowing she loved me very much and that alone helped me grow stronger. When I felt myself starting to fail, I told myself I would survive to see her once more, and I have. However I wasn't counting on her pain still being so fresh for her, I've had centuries to deal with mine. From her reaction earlier she's not been home long a month maybe, now however the healing really start." He said softly as he gently held the ice maiden while she cried against him not caring if her tear gems fell into his clothes it didn't bother him.

"How did she deal with all that for so long? From living with only part of her soul to the treatment he gave her." The fire demon asked softly, he was a killer but even his heart was breaking at the words his long time friend had spoken. Kurama sat in the back of their mind watching all of it unfold, even he was disturbed that someone could treat this female so badly.

"I don't know Hiei, I often laid awake at night wishing I was strong enough so that we could leave and search on our own but I wasn't, and all I could do for her was tell her I loved her very much and try to undo the damage he had done." Youko said softly as Yukina had finally cried herself to sleep, the fox demon smiled gently down at the ice maiden.

"That would explain why when she arrived she didn't speak much, just dove right into training." Genkai said softly as she remembered the day the girl had arrived.

"Genkai, what happened when she arrived?" Youko asked softly looking over at their master after standing and laying Yukina on the couch behind him. He collected the tear gems from around the room and walked them over to Hiei knowing that the fire demon would have a use for them. Hiei nodded his thanks and put the gems into a pouch that he kept them in to keep them safe.

"She didn't speak but a few words when she arrived took days before she would speak her name even to me. All she said was 'Train me' that was it, it didn't take long for me to figure out she was strong in her own right but with more training could be much stronger. She did what I told her without complaint, no back talk, she's barely spoken a word since she arrived. I knew she had pain she was holding back, and once it's released and out of the way can she start to grow in strength and I told her as much a few days ago." Genkai said as she took in everyone's reactions to the story and figured it might be wise to let them stay with her till the girl calms and somewhat comes back to herself.

"Genkai..." Youko started before the elder held her hand up stopping his words already knowing what he would ask.

"you may stay here till she's stable enough to be her on her own." The master said as she stood and stretched slightly before she started for the door.

"You already know where your rooms are, its after midnight further training starts tomorrow best get as much rest as you can. I fear things are about to be bad once more." She said before she left the room and headed for bed herself.

 _'This girl will bring with her a new enemy for them, however she needs them as much as they will need her.'_ Genkai thought closing her bedroom door gently. Yusuke stood following after his teacher having a bad feeling as well as needing time to process all that was told. He passed by the room that was Kagome's and placed his hand on the door gently silently making her a promise even if he had yet to speak to her yet.

 _'No more, so long as we are here you will not be harmed.'_ He thought before he went to his own room down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Hiei, its take me centuries to deal with this pain and yet it still feels fresh as it did back then." Youko whispered softly knowing his friend would hear him. Hiei slipped off the window sill walking toward the couch, picking his sister up gently to carry her to bed.

"Sometimes even centuries isn't enough time, she will need you and Kurama when she wakes. Yusuke might be an idiot at times however, know that he will not abandon you as a friend or her because she is your family therefore she is his family. You, myself, Genkai and Yuki are all he has left since his mother's passing, he will see her as family soon if he doesn't already." Hiei spoke as he made his way to the doorway holding his own sister gently, his grip tightening slightly around her before he looked back at his friend. Unknown to him his slight tighten around his sister had caused her to waken slightly.

"You, the idiot and Yukina are all I have in the way of family. Your Okaa-san will mix in well with us, I will not abandon you or her either. So let that part of your thoughts ease so you may rest tonight." Hiei said softly knowing it was out of his norm but his friend needed as much support as he could get at the moment and the fire demon knew that it would put the foxes mind at ease. He turned and left the living room to put his sister to bed, he opened the door gently before laying her down on her bed.

Youko stood shocked that his silent friend had said so much and yet in the same breath let at least him know how much he did care about the people in this little shrine.

 **[** **Thank you my friend** **]** Youko thought as he gave Kurama control once more so that he may rest for the night knowing that come morning his Okaa-san would have the best support system they had.

 _'Rest Youko, I'll watch her tonight.'_ Kurama said to his counterpart as he started to pick up the tea that they had while Youko had told his story.

Hiei stood looking down at his sister quietly for a moment before he started to leave.

"Sleep well sister." He said gently before he closed the door to her room unaware that her eyes had shot open the second the door was closed. Yuki reached her hand up and put it over her mouth when those words ran through her head several times.

 _'h-he was right there the whole time. B-brother.'_ She thought as she smiled gently happy to be with him once more, she had so many questions but knew they could wait. She laid back down and snuggled into her covers sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.

Hiei started down the hallway toward his bedroom before he as well stopped at the door he knew the miko was behind. He gently opened the door and walked into the room, strolling over to her bed he looked down at her while she slept.

 _{How? How did you deal with all of it and still remain so pure of heart?}_ He thought as he kneeled down next to the bed brushing some hair from her face gently.

Once Kurama was finished with the few dishes they had used, he dried his hands and started toward his room his hands now in his pockets. He stopped when he noticed his friend kneeling next to his Itoko's bed gently. He stopped and watched quietly for some reason even he could tell that Youko's story about the miko had struck something in the silent fire demon.

 **[** **He seems drawn to her, wonder why?** **]** Youko said softly as he watched from through Kurama's eyes as well.

 _'Not sure, however it could be a good thing for her. If that's something your willing to entertain about them?'_ Kurama thought as he made his way to his room to change for bed, grab a pillow and a blanket. He wasn't about to leave his Itoko alone that night afraid she might wake up screaming or something along those lines.

 **[** **I would not be against it, he might be rough around the edges and a killer. However even I know he would not mistreat her in anyway, he would treasure her the way he does Yuki.** **]** Youko explained while Kurama had changed his clothes into a pair of green comfy sleeping pants and a silver tee shirt. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket before he left his room.

 _'Good cause I would like to see both of them happy and if each other will provide that then so be it.'_ Kurama thought back to his counterpart.

Hiei let a gentle smile cross his face before he leaned closer to her, taking in her scent as he nuzzled her cheek softly. He sighed softly before he stood and turned leaving the room to head to his own. He spotted Kurama heading out of his with a pillow and a blanket.

"Sleeping in her room tonight?" Hiei asked his friend as he stopped in front of him.

"Yea, I don't want her waking afraid or something like that." Kurama said as he smiled and brushed some hair from his face gently. Hiei thought for a moment before he sighed softly.

"Your body isn't used to sleeping sitting up, you won't sleep right. Go to your bed and I'll sleep in the window sill in case she wakes." Hiei said softly looking over at his friend, knowing full well the fox would be more tired in the morning if he didn't rest in his own bed.

"You sure Hiei, You'll wake me if she wakes upset?" Kurama looked up at his friend able to tell that even he was concerned for her.

"Yes I'll wake you if she wakes upset." Hiei said softly knowing that the fox was worried about her.

"Alright then, I'll sleep in my room. Thank you Hiei" Kurama said as he smiled and turned back to his room and closed the door gently.

Hiei walked into his room and changed into a pair of black sleeping pants and no shirt, he at least grabbed his pillow before he made his way back to the miko's room. Walking quietly into the room, he closed the door softly before he walked over to the window sill.

 _{Glad the window sill's in this house are low to the ground.}_ He thought as he sat down and put his pillow behind his head relaxing back gently. He was used to sleeping in a tree or something so sleeping sitting up didn't bother him in the least. He looked over at her sleeping form before he looked out the window wondering what the hell had gotten into him, he was never this way with others, so what was so different about this female. He sighed softly once more before he relaxed closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep her scent relaxing him more then anyone's really had before.

It was proving so far to be a rather peaceful night, Hiei had woken several times to check on her before he went back to sleep, however a few hours before dawn he heard her tossing and turning.

She whimpered softly as she tossed and turned on her bed tears falling down her cheeks as she panted softly. "n-no, I-Inuyasha d-don't do this..." She cried softly in her sleep. Curious something he had gained from traveling with the fox for so long, he opened his Jagan to look into her dreams to find the cause of her not sleeping well.

 _ **-Nightmare-**_

 _She was in a small forest clearing, would have been okay but the clearing was covered in blood. He saw her trembling with fear as a half demon clad in red stood in front of her sword drawn, eyes blood red. Kagome had a few slashes on her, one on her arm, one on her thigh and another across her back tears falling down her cheeks. Around the clearing laid the bodies of her friends, Sango the slayer that he had been told about laid dead a little ways from Kagome. On the other side of the clearing laid a monk in purple robes, both bodies had been torn apart claw marks and sword marks on their bodies. The worst however was the body of a small orange haired kit laid just behind Kagome, his little tail had been ripped off and he was covered in his own blood. An arm from the small kit laid not far from his body, his dislocated tail hung from a tree branch. The half demon raised his blade for the last of them, even tho her kit was dead she still refused to move even if it meant her death as well. She screamed as she closed her eyes tight the blade coming down taking her head clean off. Suddenly the dream ended and the miko shot up in bed screaming loudly._

 _ **-Nightmare end-**_

Reacting quickly but not so much to scare her, he ran over to the bed and sat down behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." He whispered softly to her as even tho she didn't know him she clung to him gently, fear still falling from her aura heavily. Her eyes were still in a daze but she could tell that being in his arms was safe. Having heard her scream Kurama bolted out of bed and walked quickly down the hallway before he opened the door gently looking inside. Hiei noticed and glanced over at the door.

 _{Nightmare, She's calming, but still fearful.}_ Hiei said to his friend after opening the link to him.

 _'Bad?'_ Kurama asked him back glad that they didn't actually have to speak to talk.

 _{She had watched as the half breed killed, the slayer, monk and you before he killed her as well. He looked to be in demon rage his eyes were red.}_ Hiei said back as he ran his fingers through her hair softly to help her calm even more and he hoped drive the fear away.

 _'Yea that's bad, he was in full demon form then. It's the only time his eyes ever turned red like that. Will you be okay with her while she works her way out of this?'_ Kurama said softly as he walked over and kneeled in front of her, even tho her eyes were open he knew she still wasn't seeing him.

 _{Yes I'll be fine, likely will stay awake the rest of the morning, it could take her a few hours to come out of it.}_ Hiei said watching his friend quietly, as the male stood and walked toward the door.

 _'Alright, goodnight Hiei.'_ Kurama said before the link was closed once more, he walked out of the room and closed the door gently. Hiei went to lay the miko back into bed and go back to his window, however as he tried to move away a tight grip on his wrist stopped him. Kagome looked up at him her eyes still in the same state as earlier however, he knew with her grip that she wanted him to stay. No words were spoke before he nodded gently, once she let go for a moment he crawled into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her gently as she turned to face him and snuggle safely up still dazed however feeling safe now. After about twenty minutes he noticed her close her eyes and go right back to sleep. Shortly after that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well, content in keeping her nightmares away and letting her rest soundly for what was left of the night.

 _ **Words:  
**_ _ **Otou-san or Otou-**_ **Father**

 _ **Okaa-san or Okaa-**_ **Mother**

 _ **Itoko-**_ **Cousin**

 _ **Note:**_ **How will Hiei react now that Yukina knows that he's her brother? How will Kagome react come morning finding a strange demon in bed with her, More so how will Kurama react to his friend in bed with his cousin? Read and find out next time...**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:**_ **Same Disclaimer in chapter one** **. Also I do tend to switch between Japanese words and English words. However I will post a guide at the end of each chapter telling what words are what. However if you read things like this alot then some you should already know! Anyway Enjoy**

 _'Normal thoughts'_

 _{Hiei's thoughts/telepathy}_

 **[Youko's mind speak]**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Yukina was the first to wake the next morning like normal, she crawled out of bed and grabbed a robe before she headed for the shower. She stopped in front of the shower door before she gently popped her head in to check on Kagome. She shook her head slightly when she saw her loved brother in bed with the miko sleeping soundly. His arm wrapped around her holding her close as the two slept.

' _She must have had a nightmare last night and woke screaming._ _'_ Yuki thought softly as she closed the door gently and walked into the bathroom for a quick morning shower. She turned the shower on to be barely luke warm, being an ice maiden she didn't need her shower to hot and luke warm was just right for her.

She pulled her hair tie from her hair and slipped her light blue Kimono off before setting it aside and slipped into the shower. She sighed softly as she let the hot water wash over her naked form her hands running over her face gently to wake herself up. She went through her morning process of washing up lost in her own thoughts about what had happened yesterday and what they had been told by Youko.

' _She seems so kind, to have dealt with that kind of past. Perhaps with all of us around she can finally move on._ _'_ She thought as she finished up and turned the shower off. She pulled the curtain aside and grabbed her towel so that she could dry off. She started with her face patting it dry slightly before she moved the towel lower drying her large D cup breasts off slightly before she continued with her arms, tummy, legs and the rest of her.

Yusuke really strange was the second one awake, he yawned softly as he stretched slightly before crawling out of bed and heading for the bathroom unaware that someone was inside. Rubbing some sleep from his eyes as he opened the door without knocking, sleepily looking up when he felt steam on his face. Yukina was drying her hair upside down and was unaware that the door was open. She flipped her head up after wrapping her hair in the towel, she looked up at him and it took a moment but she gasped softly before grabbing another towel.

"Knock next time!" She all but yelled as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself and dashed out of the bathroom to her bedroom down the hallway.

"S-sorry Yuki." Yusuke said a deep blush on his face as a little bit of blood trickled down his nose. He had been punched in the nose quiet a bit and never once gotten a nose bleed however seeing his friends sister seemed to instantly cause one.

Yusuke walked into the bathroom and closed the door gently lost in his own thoughts. He finished and finally got his nose to stop bleeding, as strong as he was he could take a hit to the face and not once end up with a nose bleed. Yet seeing Yuki by mistake with nothing on suddenly like that had caused it to instantly happen.

' _Damn it Hiei, is gonna kill me when he finds out._ _'_ Yusuke thought as he washed his hands before turning to leave the bathroom, he spotted Yuki's robe on the hamper and sighed grabbing it gently. He walked down the hallway and gently knocked on her door sighing gently.

Yuki had just finished pulling a clean Kimono on and fixing her hair when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She could only guess who it was, she sighed gently as she walked over to the door and opened it gently.

"Y-Yes?" She asked softly a bit nervous because of what had happened, a light blush still on her cheeks.

Yusuke looked up and smiled softly a light blush still on his cheeks as well. He gently held her robe out to her smiling gently.

"Here you left this in the bathroom, I'm sorry I should have knocked first." He said softly one hand rubbing the back of his head gently.

"I-Its alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thank you for bringing it back to me." Yuki said softly as she opened her door more and softly took the robe from him softly, their hands barely brushing but the contact did cause the blush on each of them to darken a bit.

"I-I should go and get breakfast started." Yuki said softly as she tossed the robe into her room before she ran down the hallway toward the kitchen.

 _'What was that about? I've never reacted that way to him before.'_ She thought as she gently leaned against the counter in the kitchen lost in thought for a few minutes.

Yusuke blinked a bit blushing a bit darker as he turned and made his way back to his room messing his hair a bit as he did. He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it gently looking up at the ceiling.

 _'Yep I'm a dead man. Hiei would never let me get close enough to her for that kinda thing.'_ He thought as he sighed and made his way over to his bed falling onto it with a loud thump.

Kurama woke a short time later yawning softly, reminding himself to thank his friend for watching over his Itoko so that he could sleep in a bed. He ran his hand through his long red hair as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower before he went to check on her. He closed the bathroom door and started the shower to warm it up while he pulled his night clothes off. Tossing his shirt into the hamper followed by his sleeping pants and boxers he slipped into the shower sighing softly letting the how water run over his naked form.

 **[** **There maybe one person that might be able to help her through this.** **]** Youko said.

 _'Who?'_ Kurama asked as he started to wash his hair wondering who Youko was talking about.

 **[** **Otou-san** **]** Youko replied as he wondered now where the demon even was at this point.

 _'Wait? I thought your Otou-san was dead?'_ Kurama asked while he continued his shower.

 **[** **My birth one is yes, however after Okaa-san was sent back to her own era once her task was finished. Another took me in and adopted me by demon law, Okaa-san had done the same, however without her I could have died without another to care for me.** **]** Youko explained.

 _'Well we should go and look for him, perhaps he can bring her out of her past.'_ Kurama said as he finished his shower and started to dry off his long red now wet hair sticking to him slightly.

 **[** **We could be gone a few days or weeks even look... Wait.** **]** Youko started but stopped when he felt a small power pulse from someone deep in the Makai, someone he knew very well was calling to him.

 _'Youko?'_ Kurama asked as he wrapped the towel around himself before he popped his head out of the bathroom and quickly made his way to his room. Normally he brought clothes with him but he had forgotten this time. He changed and dressed in a dark green fighting outfit much like his silver one he had on the day before.

 **[** **Otou-san's calling for me. Let us go?** **]** Youko said as Kurama walked out of his room and heading for the kitchen to let Yuki know he was leaving and that he would be back. However before that he stopped at his Itoko's door and popped his head inside gently. It took all he had not to gasp and yell at him but he figured since it was his friend he didn't mind so much.

On the bed Kagome laid breathing softly as she snuggled deeper into the arms that were wrapped around her gently yet tightly at the same time. Hiei's nose was buried in her hair as he breathed in her scent of wild strawberries and forest the scent oddly soothing to him. Feeling her snuggle closer to him he tightened his grip on her slightly not to much just a small bit taking a deep breath as he continued to sleep.

 _'Well that's something I never thought I would see. He looks content for the moment we should let them sleep'_ Kurama said as he gently closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

 **[** **Okaa-san has always had that effect on people, she doesn't have to try to change them they do so willingly with just her around.** **]** Youko explained as they walked into the kitchen seeing the dark blush on Yuki's face as she was cooking.

"Yuki you okay?" Kurama asked arching an eye brow as he walked closer to her, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh Kurama, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Yuki said as she smiled brightly at him before she went back to cooking.

"You okay? Your not getting sick are you?" Kurama asked out of concern for the female that he saw as a sister.

"Oh yea I'm fine, I'll tell you later okay." Yuki said as she smiled and looked over at the red head.

"Alright, I just came to let you know that I'll be going into the Makai for a few days. Youko needs to search for someone so will you let the others know when they wake?" Kurama said as he smiled brightly at her.

"Oh sure, be safe and be sure you don't get into to much trouble." Yuki sad as she hugged him softly, she felt like she had two brother's even if one wasn't blood related. Kurama smiled as he hugged her back gently before kissing her head and making his way to the doorway.

"Of course not. I'll see everyone soon." Kurama said before he left the house and opened his compact, Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes?" She said as she was a bit confused as to why the fox would be calling her.

"Can you make me a portal to the Makai, I need to search for someone." Kurama said his voice taking on his demonic tone as Youko hovered just under the surface.

"oh sure." Botan said as a portal quickly appeared in front of him before she wished him safe travels before he closed the compact.

 **[** **Otou-san.** **]** Youko said softly as they walked through the portal quickly before it vanished.

Genkai woke to all the noise in her house and sighed softly before she stood and walked to the bathroom a change of clothes in her hand. She showered quickly before she made her way into the kitchen smiling at the humming ice maiden in her kitchen.

 _'I feel like a grandmother with all these kids in my house.'_ She thought a soft smile on her face, she never told them but she did love them all as such even the hard headed Yusuke.

"Good Morning Kina, did you sleep well?" Genkai asked her as she made her way to sit at the table. Kina smiled as she fixed the master a cup of coffee just the way the woman liked it and sat it in front of her smiling brightly.

"Yes I slept great." Kina said as she smiled and went back to cooking their breakfast happily.

"What was with all the yelling this morning?" Genkai asked taking a sip from her coffee smirking slightly already knowing what happened but wanting to hear it from the ice maiden herself. Kina gasped softly blushing as she looked down at the ground.

"Um I-I was drying off in the bathroom and um Y-Yusuke forgot to knock before he walked in." Kina said blushing darker as she remembered that he had seen her naked.

"I thought as much just wasn't to sure, the boy doesn't think first thing in the morning. I also heard Kagome scream in the night, I'm sure her nightmare must have gotten to her." Genkai said concerned for the miko.

"Oh Kurama said that he would be gone the next few days, said he had to go to the Makai to search for someone didn't say who tho." Kina said as she hummed and went back to cooking breakfast hoping to rise the other three out of bed.

"Its likely someone that can help Kagome, He will be fine he's stronger then he lets anyone know." Genkai said as she took another sip from her coffee while the two continued to talk happily while the ice maiden cooked.

The smell of food slowly started to wake him, it was strange, normally he was one of the first one's up seeing as he didn't need much sleep being a demon. He groaned softly as he nuzzled his nose deeper into the person that was sleeping next to him, before a thought hit him.

 _{The hell?}_ He asked himself as he slowly opened his crimson eyes and looked down at long black hair, her breathing slowly brushing across his bare chest. It took a moment before memories of her nightmare came back to him and why he was in bed with her.

 _{That's right she wouldn't let go.}_ He thought as he shifted a bit and looked down at her as she slept soundly rather then tossing and turning all night. Unable to stop himself he reached down and brushed some hair from her face gently while she rested, even he was confused by his actions since she had showed up. He heard a soft groan from the woman sleeping next to him as she slowly started to wake, however he didn't move not wishing to scare her as she woke.

Her eyes opened slowly, a bright Sapphire blue looked up at him turning her head slightly to the side. She was still in pain however it had become less after the day before not by much but a small bit. She didn't know his name however she did know his aura, it was the same one that helped her the night before with her nightmare.

"Your awake, after that display yesterday we weren't sure how long you would be out for." He said making sure to keep his voice low and softer then normal to in same way help her heal. She reached up and touched his cheek gently unsure of why she did it just felt like the right thing to do. She looked around her room a moment before she very gently pushed herself to sit up, her hair falling over her shoulders gently.

He slowly shifted and got out of bed before he made his way to the door looking back at her smiling gently.

"Yuki should have breakfast ready soon, you should shower, change and come eat." He said softly before he walked quietly out of the room closing the door gently behind him.

Kagome stood not long after he left almost in a daze as she grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before walking out of her room and across the hallway. She opened the bathroom door and walked inside before closing it gently, she turned on the hot water or what she thought was hot water. Unaware of the changes to herself, she undressed before getting into the shower. She turned the hot water up all the way with no cold water, before she got it to the right temp.

Yusuke wondered out of his room at the smell of food his mouth watering slightly before he passed by the bathroom door. He could see steam rolling in waves under and around the door, he glanced over as Hiei walked out of his own room dressed in his normal clothes.

"Dude, I thought you was in the shower?" Yusuke said as he turned his head to the side slightly.

"No, I showered last night before bed. Why?" Hiei asked as he walked over to him.

"um the bathroom door looks like your in the shower with as much hot water as you use." Yusuke said pointing to the door. Hiei glanced at the door and was a bit confused.

 _{Didn't Youko say she was human?}_ He thought as he gently placed his hand on the door even the door was hot like it was when he showered with no cold water on.

"That's strange, Youko did say she was human right?" Hiei asked voicing his question.

"I thought he did as well, perhaps something has changed in her." Yusuke said softly looking down before he started to the kitchen once more. Hiei would question this later at the moment he was hungry and his sister was cooking, he stopped and looked back at Yusuke when the man stopped randomly in the hallway.

"um Hiei." Yusuke started running his hand over the back of his head through his hair knowing he was likely to get an ass kicking once he told him. Hiei arched an eye brow as he watched his friend knowing that he had something to say.

"um you know how when I first wake up i don't do much thinking? Well this morning was one of those mornings, um I went into the bathroom without knocking and didn't realize that Yuki was drying off. I know your likely to kick my ass after this but, I by honest and total mistake saw her naked. I didn't mean to..." Yusuke said slow enough for him to understand what he said but fast enough to get it over with, his cheeks stained bright red as he remembered.

Hiei arched an eye brow at the boy, while his words processed in his head. He smirked before he all but laughed out loud at the man's unease, but then he was known to kill those that got to close to her.

"Better you then some other idiot, I can deal with that." Hiei said laughing still as he saw how dark that blush was on his friend.

"Y-Your not gonna kill me?" Yusuke said a bit unsure of that answer.

"No, if something grows between you two who am I to stop it. At least I know she will be safe." Hiei said as he chuckled slightly before he turned and went into the kitchen. Yusuke stood there dumb founded by his friends reaction, they must be rubbing off on him to be okay with it, but then again they had been a team for sometime now.

Hiei walked into the kitchen smiling slightly, it caused Genkai to arch an eye brow when she spotted him.

"I take it you slept pretty good last night?" The master asked him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I slept pretty good actually." Hiei said smiling as he heard the shower turn off hearing her shuffle around in the bathroom drying off.

"Did _**Nii-san**_ have company while sleeping last night?" Yuki asked as she walked over to him and hugged him gently around the neck.

"She wouldn't let go after that nightmare not that I would blame her." Hiei said answering his sisters question before her words struck home, he looked at her shocked before he turned to the other two in the room.

"Don't look at me I didn't tell her." Yusuke said as he held his hands up in front of him not wishing to be hurt.

"You and Youko woke me last night while you were holding me, I pretended to be asleep when you laid me down. I heard you call me _**shisu**_ before you closed the door." Yuki explained that no one had told her she had heard him say it himself. Hiei looked down wondering now what she thought of her nii-san, was she ashamed of him because he had killed so many?

"I know what your thinking, and no I'm not. You did what you had to, so you could survive. Your here now and that's all that matters." Yuki said as she smiled and hugged him tightly, he slowly came around and hugged her back gently.

Kagome walked down the hallway, after her shower her hair still slightly wet as she worked on running her fingers through it gently. She wore a dark red mini skirt, with silver thigh high stockings and black shoes on her feet. Her shirt was pretty much just a silver wrap that wrapped her breasts and down her stomach, her arms were covered in odd sleeves. The top of her sleeve close to her shoulders were tied tightly with what looked like red ribbon but it was far stronger then ribbon, the sleeves hung down slightly before they tied off at her wrists as well. The ribbon's were red and the sleeve on its own was silver with red patterns on it. _(Think the same sleeves that Yuna wears in FFX only they are shorter in length for better fighting)_ She walked into the kitchen looking around quietly, she smiled gently at everyone.

"Ah Good morning child, how are you this morning?" Genkai asked softly, knowing the girl had taken an instant liking to her as a grandmother figure. Kagome licked her lips a bit before she walked over and hugged Genkai gently.

"I'm still tired but, better then before." Kagome spoke softly, her voice having an undertone of power to it. It was slightly seductive but not so much so that it would cause a problem.

"Good, good. Will you be continuing your training today or taking a break?" Genkai asked softly hugging the girl back as she waited for an answer.

"I've been going none stop since I arrived, I think a day of rest would do me well." Kagome said softly as she looked at the two male's in the room wondering who they were.

"oh Kagome let me introduce you." Yukina said as she smiled walking over to Yusuke taking his arm gently and pulling him closer causing a dark blush to form on his cheeks.

"This is Yusuke, he's a bit hard headed so don't mind him to much, tho he does have a kind heart." Yukina said softly as she giggled softly.

"Yo, nice to meet ya." Yusuke said as he waved slightly causing both girls to giggle softly. Yuki walked over to the other one and smiled gently at him.

"And this is Hiei, my brother." Yuki said as she smiled gently very gently pushing her brother forward toward the miko. Hiei glanced back at his sister and wondered what she had up her sleeve. He looked at the girl oddly now that he looked at her she was about his height of which was strange for him at least.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly as she folded her hands in front of her giving a slight bow before she stood slightly.

"For what?" Hiei asked softly unsure of what she was thanking him for since they had just met.

"For helping me last night, just being there helped in more ways then one. I feel I've been alone for so long, its nice to be around others that can understand." Kagome said softly before she chanced it and hugged him softly.

"Your welcome, Kurama was gonna stay in your room with you but the boy doesn't do well sleeping sitting up. I on the other hand can sleep either way so it doesn't bother me as much." He said softly hugging her back gently even tho he did very much enjoy sleeping next to her at night.

"He's not here right now he said he had to track someone down in the Makai. Said he might be gone a few days at most." Yuki said relaying the message to his friends before she went back to cooking breakfast, so they could eat and the boys could train while Kagome relaxed for the day.

"Sit, eat and take a break. Genkai said you hadn't stopped since you arrived here and that's not a good thing. Unless you want a repeat of what happened yesterday you should relax a bit." Hiei said as he shifted and made her sit next to him at the kitchen table. Genkai watched quietly knowing that already the miko just being here had caused a change in the fire demon.

"oh hey Kagome, are you a fire demon or something? Cause as I was passing by the bathroom I could have sworn that Hiei was in the shower and not you? Steam was coming from all sides of the door." Yusuke asked as he made his way over to help Yuki fix plates and pass them out so they could eat.

"Um well no not that I'm aware of, tho it was strange this morning. Well aside from waking up with a fire demon sleeping next to me, I couldn't seem to get the shower hot enough to suit me. Its odd cause i like hot showers just not that hot of a shower." Kagome said blushing lightly remembering how she had woken up that morning, not that she minded however it was just a bit strange and she hadn't even known his name at the time.

"Damn Hiei already? Getting an early start bud?" Yusuke asked as he chuckled slightly placing a plate in front of the fire demon so he could eat. Yusuke's words caused Kagome to blush darker at the under lying hint at what he meant.

"Perv, she had a nightmare and wouldn't let go so I just slept in bed with her no big deal." Hiei said as he shook his head at his friend. Kagome nodded her thanks to Yuki when her plate was placed in front of her, Yuki smiled and winked slightly at the miko before going to grab her plate only to find it already on the table next to her brother.

"I didn't honestly wish to be alone at that moment." Kagome said as she started to eat her food after Genkai had taken a bite out of her own food first. Genkai knew the girl would wait till after she herself had started eating before she ate, so taking a bite rather quickly from her food so that the girl could eat was alright.

"I know I'm just picking at him. Not often our little fire bug ends up sleeping with someone at night. Normally its a tree." Yusuke said as he laughed softly after swallowing some food.

"At least its quiet mister I love to snore, tho better watch it Kina might freeze you while sleeping if you wake her." Hiei said smirking slightly while eating his food. Kagome watched the interactions of the ones at the table, a flash of her old friends Sango and Miroku passed through her head slightly. A soft smile came to her face as she ate her food and everyone enjoyed being around each other. Kagome stood after she had finished eating and went to help Kina clean the kitchen only to be stopped by Genkai. The master gently took the plate from Kagome's hands and handed it to Kina before looking back to Kagome.

"I know you wish to help but let Kina clean up, hell hard head over there can help her. As for you rest, its your day to relax. Perhaps you should go and Meditate to help in that area, might do you some good dear." Genkai said softly as she lead Kagome out of the kitchen and toward an area in the shrine where the miko could in fact meditate and not be bothered however an area they could also get to her should they need to.

"Perhaps your right." Kagome said as she smiled gently at Genkai, while the two walked.

"I'm glad your almost okay now, after yesterday you've done a total 180. Don't fall back into that depression again, its not safe for you or anyone." Genkai said softly as she stopped in a small clearing where she herself liked to be when she was meditating. Kagome nodded and smiled as she looked around the clearing before she sat and crossed her legs closing her eyes with her hands on her knees sighing softly as she relaxed. Genkai smiled as she went back toward the house and into the kitchen looking at the three in the kitchen.

"What exactly happened yesterday, she wasn't like this before. She barely spoke before now she's able to speak normal as if nothing was wrong in the first place." Genkai asked as she looked at the two boys expecting an answer.

"She was in pain, her heart seemed broken. Her powers flared, and as she sang they created pink flames around her. The fire seemed to wish to soothe her, rather then hurt her, it was so fast one second she's covered in flames and the next they are gone. Crying as she fell to the ground and passed out." Hiei explained as he tried to figure out what might cause her personality to shift so much in just one night.

"She's still hurting, however it appears that coming to her aide in the night like you did nii-san has started to help mend her heart. My guess is when she woke and you were still there that helped more." Kina said as she finished drying the plate she had in her hands while turning to the others. Hiei thought for a moment before he figured his sister was likely right, however was he willing to become attached to the miko so she could heal properly from her past? That answer didn't take him long to find, seeing as the dragon on his arm was becoming attached to her as well.

 _{Yes I'm more then willing to be what she needs to heal. Never thought someone like myself would admit to that.}_ He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair and left to go and do some training for the day while the miko rested on her day off. Yusuke following his lead walked outside and toward another part of the shrine to train and think on how he felt for a certain blue haired ice maiden.

"Well Kina looks like its just you and me today. Go change and we will get started, we shall start with sword basics this morning." Genkai said as she smiled and made her way out of the house toward the dojo, she had taken to training the ice maiden just in case and the girl had taken to it quiet well. Kina nodded before she ran upstairs to her room before she changed into a pair of dark blue shorts, and a tank top her long blue hair tied high on her head as she slipped her sneakers on before running out of the house. She was always excited to train with Genkai, the master didn't go as hard on her as she had the boy's so that was a plus.

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Otou-san or Otou-**_ **Father**

 _ **Okaa-san or Okaa-**_ **Mother**

 _ **Itoko-**_ **Cousin**

 _ **Nii-san-**_ **Brother**

 _ **Shisu-**_ **Sister**

 _ **Note:**_ **Who's this male that Youko calls Otou-san? Did Kagome have a mate in the past for this to happen? What will Yusuke decide about Yukina, will he let things as they are or try and take things to the next level? Why is Hiei acting so differently now that Kagome is around? And Since when did Yukina start training with Genkai?**

 **So many questions many of which will be answered in the next chapter, however some will not you'll just have to read and find out won't you?**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**_ **Here is chapter four, hope you enjoy. I would have posted this last night however my internet is acting up here at home and it was out last night.**

 _'Normal thoughts'_

 _{Hiei's thoughts/telepathy}_

 **[Youko's mind speak]**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The portal behind him faded as he stepped out onto the other side, his long red hair fading to even longer silver. Silver ears appeared on his head and a long silver tail behind him, he opened his golden eyes and looked around for a moment before he raced into the forest. Nothing but a silver streak was seen as he passed by, the pulse still weak but still there. Forest finally faded to mountains as the pulse grew a bit stronger, the fox stopped and closed his eyes to pin point its location. He raced off after it easily taking down any and all demons that stood in his way. After a few hours of tracking he stopped at the mouth of a cave looking inside as the pulse was strongest here. It had been centuries since he had seen the demon that raised him after Kagome had left again, taking a breath he walked into the cave.

"Otou-san?" He spoke clearly if not a little nervous as he made his way toward the back of the cave. The demon in the cave had kept himself hidden for sometime, however he felt it was time to return to his place, but first he had one thing to take care of. Deep golden eyes looked up at the male that he had called to him, his magenta strips on his cheeks still as dark as they had been in the past, the blue crescent moon on his head slightly covered by his hair.

"Kit, how is she? I felt a strong power surge from the human realm." He spoke his voice deep and a bit sharp however that's now it had always been.

"Broken, she's still so upset over what he did to her. Will you come see her? I think seeing you will do her some good, even if it will just let her voice what she's feeling, in anger or pain she needs it." Youko said watching the demon that he called Otou stand before dusting off his clothes. Said demon was still dressed much like he always had been formal kimono, armor, and weapons on his person.

"Very well, Its time I return to the throne anyway. Things have gotten far to out of hand as of late." He said as he made his way toward the mouth of the cave. He stepped out into the sunlight, the sun shinning down on him, his hair shined slightly in the light. Youko following him one step behind, standing tall as he stood next to the demon he knew would help his Okaa-san.

The two demons walked quietly through the forest, they did stop at a small castle, the demon bathed and changed clothes not that they looked different just a different set, before they continued. Youko was rather glad to be traveling with his Otou again, it reminded him of his training days after Okaa had left.

"Kit call for the portal." He said glancing back at the fox that walked just behind him.

"Yes Otou-san." Youko said before he pulled the compact from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Oh hey Kurama, need a portal back?" Botan asked as she smiled brightly at the fox demon that looked at her from the other side of the compact.

"Yes Botan, open it up back at Genkai's please." Youko said before a large black portal appeared in front of them, the demon nodded his thanks before closing the compact and putting it up. He walked up to the portal and looked back at the other male with him.

"She will be happy to see you." Youko said before he vanished into the portal. The demon checked his barriers once more before he stepped through the portal as well.

Back at the Shrine it was close to lunch time when Kina decided it was time to stop so she could cook them all some lunch. She got a strange feeling that perhaps they would have another guest so she made sure to fix extra. Having finished Kina's training for the moment anyway, Genkai decided to go and check on her other three students. The old teacher stopped when a portal appeared in front of her shrine, she almost brushed it off when Youko walked out. The demon that came out next even she was not expecting, she might be human however she did know who he was.

"At least your not dead fox." Genkai said looking over at them before she shook her head slightly.

"You should have more faith in me then that. How is she?" Youko asked softly smiling gently at his teacher while the other demon walked up next to him.

"She was a bit better after she woke, more talkative today then she has been in two weeks. I think waking up with a little surprise this morning helped out more then one might think." Genkai said as she turned to the demon lord.

"Greetings Milord, you've been in hiding so long I was starting to wonder if you would ever come back." Genkai said bowing slightly before she stood normal once more.

"I've been gone to long as is, things in the Makai have gotten out of hand and its time to fix it. However the miko's health is more important right now." He said smiling slightly at the elder that had started to train his kit some years ago.

"Genkai? You know him?" Youko asked as he looked between the two.

"Of course I do, you seriously think he would let just anyone train you?" Genkai said as she arched an eye brow slightly at the fox.

"You must forget who I am kit, I spoke with Lady Genkai before she started to train you. After I was sure I could trust her, I allowed it. In hiding or not, you are still my kit and that will not change." He said as he shook his head slightly having to remind his kit who he was all over again.

"She's around back, with your nose follow her scent you'll find her in a small clearing I've allowed her to use to meditate in." Genkai said knowing the demon wanted to see Kagome and be sure she would be alright. He nodded before he started to make his way around to the back of the shrine looking around quietly, he noticed one training in the tree's and another training what looked like hand to hand. He stopped for a moment before making his way toward the male knowing he wasn't paying much attention.

Yusuke after an hour of meditating decided to work on his combat skills, knowing they had gotten better but not where he wanted them to be. He had been working on it for a few hours now still lost in thought about what happened that morning with Kina. One because he was so lost in thought and two because the demon had his aura fully hidden, didn't see the male till he was easily pushed over. Growling slightly he stumbled a bit before he spun around to punch the guy who had pushed him. The demon easily caught his hand looking at him with a blank look on his face.

"You will never get better if you do not focus, had I been here to kill you I would have already without you knowing it. Again, try to hit me." He said as he let the boy's hand go taking a step back.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke almost yelled and yet shocked that the demon had managed to catch his hand. The boy growled slightly before he gave it all he had throwing punch after punch to try and hit the silver haired demon.

"Your to slow, you can be faster then this, stop thinking and focus." He said as he easily dodged every punch and kick that was thrown at him, he was testing the boy to see how fast he was.

Youko hearing his Otou's voice walked around to the side of the shrine to the back, only to see Yusuke trying his best to hit the demon.

'He's not having any luck.' Kurama said to Youko who watched quietly.

*Nope, and Otou isn't even trying to dodge, he's barely stepping out of the way.* Youko replied.

The demon let out a slight sigh before he vanished and appeared in front of Yusuke punching him square in the stomach causing the boy to double over.

"We shall continue this after lunch, you will be faster. For now I have a miko to check on." He said before he turned on the ball of his foot and headed for the small clearing where he could smell the miko. Yusuke held his stomach as he fell to his knees his face scrunched in pain as he wondered who the hell that was.

Youko walked over to his friend and kneeled down slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder softly to get his attention.

"Who the fuck was that?" Yusuke managed out as he looked over at the fox that they knew so well.

"Well, that is the demon that adopted me after Kagome was taken away. I call him Otou-san but everyone else at least back then he was known as Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, now however he would be known as King of the Makai." Youko said as he helped his friend up and over to a tree to sit so that the pain would fade off.

"What the hell Youko? You didn't tell us that?" Yusuke said shocked looking up at the fox that stood normal now.

"I know, I did not because I did not wish to expose that part of my life yet. Now however with her so torn up like she is, I don't have much choice in the matter." Youko said shrugging slightly checking his own barriers that he kept around his power.

"He did what he did to you to help you, your not fast enough, even half demon like you are you can be much faster." Youko said as he hoped that seeing him would help his Okaa feel better and let the pain out instead of letting it build like it had before. Instead of replying to that Yusuke sighed softly and relaxed back looking up at the tree branches wondering what would happen now.

Even in her mediative state, tears rolled down her cheeks her memories playing over in her mind. The upset brought her out of that state, as she shifted to her hands and knees crying quietly. "Why damn it! Leave, let me move on..." She cried as her body trembled from the cries.

He stopped just inside the tree line as he watched her quietly for a short bit, the kit was right she seemed so broken. It looked like she wanted to let go but the memories wouldn't allow her to. After watching for a short bit he walked out of the tree's and stopped in front of her, she opened her eyes seeing black boots in front of her. She looked up slowly tears falling down her cheeks, her mind didn't realize who was in front of her. In her minds eyes she was seeing the one that caused her so much pain not the full demon in front of her.

"WHY! WHY DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" She screamed as she stood and lunged at him hitting his chest with her hands. He didn't move, he figured this would be her first reaction to him however her heart needed it so that she could heal.

"YOU ALWAYS COMPARED ME TO HER! I'M NOT HER, I'M ME DAMN IT!" She yelled loud enough this time to get everyone's attention back at the shrine.

Youko hearing her voice ran over to Hiei so that the demon didn't go to find out what was wrong. Hiei skidded to a stop in the middle of attacking one of the special tree's in the area when he heard her scream. He was about to find out what was going on before Youko stopped in front of him.

"Don't Hiei, she's fine. She needs to let the anger out before she heals other wise she never will." Youko said as he looked at his friend.

"But she's alone?" Hiei said as he wondered what the fox was talking about.

"No she's not, not at the moment. This reaction was expected when she saw him again, Otou-san can help her it will just take her anger passing for it to pass." Youko explained before looking back in the direction the two were in. Hiei was confused to say the least however he would question it later, he knew it wasn't the half demon that had hurt her that one was dead so who was she yelling at?

"I LOVED YOU DAMN IT! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU, AND YOU PICK A DEAD WOMAN MADE OF CLAY OVER A LIVING ONE!" She screamed loudly more tears falling down her cheeks as she continued to pound on his chest her body trembling as she did. Sesshomaru stood still letting her get out all her anger he wouldn't get mad at her for it, he knew it was needed. She screamed and cried for a few more minutes before she slumped against him falling gently into his arms having passed out from her outburst.

"Now Miko you can finally start to heal, and perhaps open your heart to another." He muttered softly, he smelt fire demon on her but he wasn't mad. He picked her up gently before he started back to the shrine to join the other's, her head fell onto his shoulder gently he was mindful of his armor that he still wore. Youko and Hiei had walked out from the tree's and waited when they didn't hear her scream again after a few minutes. Sesshomaru walked out from the tree's carrying her gently in his arms while making his way toward the house.

Youko walked over to them and looked down at his Okaa before glancing up at his Otou, he brushed some hair from her face before he kissed her forehead gently. The action caused her to stir slightly, with a gentle groan she opened her eyes looking up at the silver haired, silver eared fox demon in front of her. She turned her head slightly to the side, it felt like she knew that aura one she hadn't thought she would feel again. She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek gently trying to place how she knew him.

"I know you from somewhere." She whispered softly.

"I'm not surprised, you did raise me for a time." Youko said softly as he held her fingers to his cheek softly purring gently. She was more confused by those words, she got lost in thought for a moment, the only fox she had raised for a while had been Shippo, after that thought floated into her head she gasped softly.

"SHIPPO!" She yelled loudly before she all but jumped happily into his arms hugging him tightly a few happy tears fell down her cheeks. Youko smiled softly as he hugged his Okaa back gently rubbing her back gently.

"Miko must you yell? My ears are already ringing, from your out burst when you saw me." Sesshomaru said in that tell tell voice he had. Kagome all but froze when she heard that voice, she thought for sure he would be dead by now, however it looked like she had miss judged the demon. She turned slowly as she looked up at the demon lord, it didn't appear that he had changed a bit, he still wore his normal outfit.

"S-Sess?" She asked softly as Youko let go of her gently, she took a step closer to him placing her hand on his armor gently to be sure he was really there. When she realized that he was she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back gently happy that she seemed to have started the healing process now.

The other's watched quietly, at the reunion between Youko and his Okaa, and her reaction to the demon lord. Hiei wasn't to thrilled about it tho, he honestly had wanted a chance with the miko himself. The demon lord looked up and over at the fire demon smirking slightly.

'She's more of Imouto to me, she's all your's.' Sesshomaru thought projecting his thoughts loud enough for the fire demon to hear him. Hiei was a bit shocked that the demon knew he could read minds but had to admit that he was relieved to know that the two were more like adopted siblings then anything.

{Wait how did?} Hiei asked.

'I can scent you on her, and if I can I'm sure other's can as well. My brother hurt her deeply, the screaming was because in her mind she thought I was him, i knew that would happen when she saw me.' Sesshomaru explained while gently running his clawed fingers through her hair gently.

{So that's why Youko told me not to go. Makes sense.} Hiei said as he realized that the demon honestly cared for Kagome as a Imouto then anything.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled before she let go and took a step back running her fingers through her hair gently.

"I missed you ani. You haven't changed a bit, well it doesn't appear that you have anyway." Kagome said as she looked over at everyone, smiling brightly a real smile this time not one that was fake or just to make everyone think she was alright. Hiei watched quietly, he felt his heart almost stop at the smile she had given everyone.

"Alot has changed Imouto, for one our kit over there is fully grown and only growing stronger the more he trains." Sesshomaru said pointing to Youko who groaned softly.

"Oh yea, alright mister explain as to why you don't look like I remember aside from the getting older part?" Kagome said as she turned placing her hands on her hips waiting for his answer.

"Um well after you were forced away, Sesshomaru adopted me as well by demon law, this is what I looked like after that change. However there is one more thing you should know, some centuries ago I was killed and knowing I wanted to live to see you again I merged my soul with an unborn human child. So I'm not in this form all the time in fact i think its about time I change back to normal. I'll still be here just look different." Youko said as he smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before he shifted back to the red head that couldn't wait to see his cousin's reaction. Kagome didn't speak as she waited to see what the boy looked like now that she knew he shared a body with a human.

"Now dear Itoko care to tell me why you never told me about your travels?" Kurama said as the light faded off leaving behind the red head.

"Holy shit!" Kagome said loudly as she jumped back a bit running right into Sesshomaru as she did. He couldn't help it the demon lord caught her and chuckled slightly shaking his head at her. Kurama smirked and laughed softly as well, shaking his own head at her as he waited for her answer.

"Yea and have everyone think I'm totally insane, I don't think so." Kagome said as she smiled brightly her stomach growling loudly at her to feed it.

Yukina smiled as she walked out from the house and over to them, her hands folded in front of her as she stood next to her brother, she was till in her workout clothes but that was fine. Yusuke noticed this and turned his head to the side slightly a light blush on his cheeks wondering why she was dressed so differently then she normally did.

"Hey Kina why you dressed so differently?" He asked as he stood rubbing his stomach gently while making his way over to them.

"Oh I started training from Genkai a few weeks ago, I was training this morning." Yukina said as she smiled looking over at him. She did notice he seemed to be holding his stomach, she let her hand glow a soft blue color before placing her hand over his gently, her healing powers flowing softly into him. Yusuke blushed darkly as he smiled at her gently he let her heal him so that he could continue training after lunch of course.

"There all better." She said as she smiled blushing lightly before she turned to everyone else folding her hands in front of her once more. Hiei had glanced over at the two and honestly wasn't mad about it, in fact it made him feel better knowing that she would be safe with him if things progressed, and by the looks of it things would progress between the two.

"Lunch is ready. If everyone is hungry, already know one that is, I made salad, steak and baked potatoes." Yukina said already able to hear Yusuke's stomach growling at him to feed it.

"That sounds so good I'm starving." Kagome said as she smiled and walked over to the ice maiden hugging her gently. Both female's turned and made their way inside so that they could eat lunch.

Sesshomaru looked over at the half demon that was not far from them looking the boy over quietly just to figure out what all the boy needed training in.

"Your training continues after lunch, good thing you have two healers here other wise we would have problems." He said before he followed the two female's into the house.

"What the hell dude! I didn't ask for training from you!" Yusuke yelled at him as the demon walked away, Kurama chuckled slightly as he shook his head again.

"You may not have asked for it, but I wouldn't complain. In the end you will be stronger from it." Kurama said as he smirked walking toward the house to eat lunch.

"Yea but still I didn't ask for it... Doesn't he have like Kingly things to do besides beat the crap outta me?" Yusuke said as he crossed his arms pouting slightly as he growled a bit, suddenly a rock hit him in the head causing the boy to yelp softly rubbing his head where the rock had hit.

"That is why you will be training." Sesshomaru said from the house before turning and walking back into the house.

"Hey that hurt bastard!" Yusuke yelled growling slightly unaware that his actions reminded those that had known him of Inuyasha.

"Lets go eat before Kina throws an ice block at us." Hiei said as he chuckled slightly before making his way into the house followed by a sulking Yusuke.

Kina already had everyone's plate fixed and ready to go before they all came into the house, she smiled having placed Kagome between her brother and her son. She wanted Hiei and Kagome to grow closer so that was the reason for this, she herself would sit between her brother and Yusuke leaving Sesshomaru and Genkai the last two seats. Genkai watched as everyone took their seats once they were all inside, she shook her head slightly. How she had managed to go from living alone on her shrine to a full house she wasn't to sure however it did make her happy so that was all that mattered.

Kagome sat with her hands in her lap as she waited for Sesshomaru and Genkai to eat before she would start, Kurama following suit, as well as everyone else. Once the two had taken their first bite everyone else started to eat happily.

"So why do I have to train with you?" Yusuke asked as he looked up at the demon king wondering what on earth the guy was thinking.

"Because you have much to learn and you've not come close to your full potential. Miko after lunch we shall spar to see if your own skills are still sharp." Sesshomaru said as he ate his lunch finding it rather good for such a simple meal.

"Of course, I shall get my weapons once we are finished." Kagome said as she smiled knowing he would use Tensage on her rather then his demon sword, however she would be using live weapons but she wasn't afraid of actually hurting him.

"Wait, your going to spar with him?" Yusuke asked looking at Kagome like she was crazy causing the girl to laugh softly. The soft musical sound reaching everyone's ears those that knew her well were glad to hear that laugh once more.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, he won't actually hurt me, the sword he will use can't actually cut to kill, I however will be using normal weapons, but I'm not to worried seeing as he's a fast healer." She said as she shook her head and took another bite out of her food.

*I didn't realize she was fully trained in combat?* Youko said hearing those words caused him to be a bit confused.

'Perhaps she was hiding it, that seems to be the likely reason.' Kurama replied back as he continued to eat quietly. Kurama could see the sparks of relationships forming easily in his friends and he was glad, tho a bit confused as to why Youko had never taken to anyone, that was part of the fox's memory that was locked up tightly.

'Youko, why is it you've never taken interest in someone?' Kurama chanced an ask to the fox that shared a body with him.

*Perhaps soon I'll tell you why, however I will tell you this, no matter what history says about me. Never once did I touch a female that way, they just guessed I did, no Okaa-san raised me better then that. During my heat cycle I would lock myself up in a cave or in one of the bedrooms at the castle.* Youko explained gently sharing that small bit of info with his counterpart. Kurama stopped eating when that was told to him, but so did Hiei having been listening.

{The hell Youko?} Hiei said loudly inside the mind link that he had created for them to talk.

*What? You never asked if i had or not, humans and other demons just believed I did. Now that you know who my adopted mother was you understand why i didn't, hell even Otou-san taught me that and how to control those urges when it was that time of the year.*

{I guess so but damn could have told at least me long before now at least. What else are you hiding?}

'It does make sense Kagome even as a child was always modest about things like that.' Kurama said softly as he listened to the two demons.

*That's for me to know and everyone else to find out at some point, if that point ever gets here.* Youko said softly, his voice a bit sad and distant before he made himself small curling up to nap.

'Something is up, he sounded depressed or something.' Kurama said as he took another bite out of his food.

{Lets hope he doesn't stay that way, I don't think we could deal with two depressed people in the house} Hiei said as he helped his sister clean the kitchen. Kagome had started to help but he had stopped her.

"You have a spar to get ready for, I'll help clean up." Hiei said softly as he gently pushed her out of the kitchen to go and get ready before he turned back to help his sister.

"Um well alright." Kagome said softly before she made her way to her room to grab her weapon's that she kept under a barrier so she could call them to her should she need to.

She walked into her room and over to her closet, opening the door gently before she looked down at the weapons wrapped gently in cloth. She picked the bundle up and laid it on the bed, before she gently unwrapped them, running her fingers over the blades gently sighing softly. She had missed being able to use them, if there was one thing she did enjoy it was using her blades. However she wasn't the first battle miko in exitance, there was one other that enjoyed the battle as much as she did now it seemed she was following the same path only protecting what that miko had created. She picked up her sword and tied it to her clothing, her double edged crescent blades followed right after, she felt an excitement in her that she hadn't felt in weeks it was something she had dearly missed. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she turned to walk out of her room, she stopped however seeing Hiei standing in her door way.

"Ready?" He asked as he walked over to her, they stood eye level which was strange for him to not have to look up at someone.

"Yes, Its been weeks since i've had to use my weapon's i must say i've dearly missed it. Miko's like myself are known as Battle Miko's, to date even now there were only two, myself and one other. Other's just did the normal things, causing the power in their blood line to fade out, I however will not let that happen to my blood line." Kagome said as she smiled brightly at him. He looked her over and found that he liked seeing her with weapons on her, to find a pure hearted miko carrying deadly weapons and knowing how to use them he found was a turn on for him.

"Just be careful, if you two manage to go past weapons to hand to hand. I would rather not see you hurt, I'm not to sure where your battle skills are so this concerns me." Hiei said gently reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek gently, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to protect her but it was there and it was stronger then what he felt for his sister. Kagome blushed lightly rubbing her cheek against his hand softly, she had to admit she rather liked waking up that morning next to him.

"I will, don't worry so much. Sess won't actually hurt me, even if he did he wouldn't mean it, can't tell you how many times he threw me into a wall or a tree while he was training me. And every time he helped me heal, and it only made me stronger." She said as she smiled gently at him.

Kurama popped his head into the room smiling softly, he had come to check on her to see if she was ready but wasn't to surprised to find he had been beaten to the punch.

'You know its nice to see his soft side.' Kurama said to Youko who was watching through his eyes purring happily.

*That it is, and its nice to see her smile like that again.* Youko said back as Kurama cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are waiting." He said as he smiled gently at them, he chuckled slightly when he saw his Itoko's blush darken more.

"okay I'm coming." Kagome said as she smiled gently at Hiei before she walked out of her room and toward the back of the shrine. Kurama watched as she left smiling gently before he turned back to his friend.

"Youko and I already approve, however Sesshomaru will still have to test you. It just comes with it, however he does know that she wishes to move on and be happy. The spar time limit is 10 minutes or longer as a heads up, to pass, and I promise you he won't go easy on you." Kurama said as he relayed the info that Youko had told him about the spar that would have to take place for Sesshomaru to approve of Hiei being with Kagome.

"Ten minutes isn't that big of a deal, I look forward to that spar to be honest, you are the only one that's ever given me a good one. Tho I must admit, seeing her with weapons on just makes her more attractive to me." Hiei said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair ruffling it a bit. Unable to stop himself Kurama laughed out loud smiling as he did.

"That does not surprise me one bit, you would be attracted to a female that can hold her own in battle. The only other Battle Miko was the one that created the shikon, now Kagome protects it by following that Miko's foot steps." Kurama said still laughing softly yet smiling.

"We should get going before they start without us, and I would like to see her in battle." Hiei said as he walked out of the room followed by a still chuckling Kurama.

Kagome blushed darker when she realized she had actually wanted a kiss from him, she walked outside taking a deep breath to clear her mind.

'Perhaps before bed.' She thought in her mind as she giggled before running over to her brother figure.

"Sorry got a bit distracted." She said happily, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly but he smiled having figured that would happen when he had seen the fire demon go and check on her.

"I figured you would when I saw him go and be sure you were ready." Sesshomaru said chuckling slightly at the fact that her blush had returned darker then before.

"Hey stop that." Kagome said knowing he was doing it just to see her blush.

"You know I still have to approve first, I can see that Youko has already done so. Do not fear tho, I will spar with him to test him and then let him know." Sesshomaru said, he wanted her happy but he still had to be sure first, she was his Imouto still and he would be sure the fire demon could protect her should the Miko need it.

"I know, no way I was gonna get out of that one." Kagome said as she smiled seeing her brother understand that she wanted to move on and be happy. Kagome smiled as she saw the two walk out of the house to the side lines where everyone stood or sat.

"Um Sitting might not be a wise idea, Yusuke." Kagome said when she noticed he was sitting on the ground to watch.

"Don't worry Itoko, Youko said he will put a barrier up so that the attacks won't harm the shrine or us." Kurama said as he smiled at her. Kagome nodded before she turned back to Sesshomaru smirking slightly as she watched him draw his sword, she pulled her double edged crescent blades from her waist spinning them around slightly to make herself used to the weight once more.

Note: Who knew Kagome was combat trained? Why did she never tell anyone she could battle? More so why did she always stand in the background when the group went into battle, if she was fully trained? Why is Youko seeming sad about something, what is he still not telling his close friends?

Find the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter!

I also wanna say thank you to those of you that have reviewed already. I had been a bit unsure of myself when I started writing this story, feeling like my writing just wasn't good enough to post. However seeing the postive reviews so far has helped me in that area, made me realize that perhaps I'm being to hard on myself when it comes to my writing.

Thank you to those listed below:

WriterAtHeart21

Foxluna

Please Read and Review for me!

Kagome Jagansai


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note:**_ **Sorry it took so long this time net issues and all that mess. Anyway here is the next chapter I do hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Forgot:**_ _ **I do own Raine Raiden, she's my own personal char that I created many many years ago as an roleplay Char. Please don't steal her.**_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her quietly as she got used to her weapon's once more, he didn't wish to attack till she was ready. Kagome stretched slightly doing a few air strikes with her blades before she turned to her brother smiling gently. He nodded before he drew his weapon and waited for her to take her stance, he never did but then he was just that good so it wasn't really needed. Kagome noticed this and smirked as she took her stance watching him closely knowing that watching your partner or enemy was key to battling. The two stood doing nothing but watch each other for a few minutes, suddenly Sess vanished moving far faster then the human eye could see. Kagome didn't tense or look like she was phased by his speed, suddenly she spun and blocked his attack that was coming to her left. She pushed off before using her own miko powers causing herself to vanish with a stunning amount of speed as well.

"Holy shit! She's as fast as Hiei is and she's human!" Yusuke said as he stood watching stunned at seeing a human miko move so fast. He had honestly never seen a female of any kind move that fast so this was a shock for him.  
"Youko says that, while their little group rested late in the night she would sneak out and come back dead tired, sometimes a few scratches here or there but other wise smiling. He never thought to ask why she would leave just figured she needed time away from the baka but now it does make sense." Kurama said as he watched his hands in his pockets while he watched his cousin spar.

No one felt the small amount of power she used in her feet to make her move so fast but then she was using very little of it. Their blades clashed causing the metal to make sounds while they spared. Suddenly both appeared blades clashed and both smirking at the other one, Kagome spun her blades easily throwing him off her and took a step back spinning them in her hands once more. Neither one was out of breath or seemed to lack in strength as of yet anyway. Kagome vanished and appeared behind him waiting for him to strike back at her before she did the move once more and appeared over him bringing her blade down and taking a few strands of hair with her as he dodged. Half an hour passed and the two were still going strong as if they had just started, even her powers were still strong as they had been when she started. She had a few scraps but nothing serious. By this point both weapons they had been using had been tossed away, causing Kagome to take more of a street fighting pose.

"Are we sure she's human? I mean hell look at her, she moves like she's a demon of some kind." Yusuke said shocked by every move the miko made and the fact that she had lasted as long as she has. Hell even he had to admit that this woman could give him a run for his money and likely kick his ass in the process.  
"It confuses Youko tho, if she was this good in battle why didn't she show it back then?" Kurama voiced as he too was stunned at his cousin that was doing very well against the King of the Makai.  
"A fully trained Shikon Miko in her own miko powers and combat is more dangerous then that of a half dog demon that rushes into battle." Sesshomaru answered having heard his words as to why Kagome had never let these skills be known before.  
*So that's why, she knew if she posed a threat being fully trained then Naraku would have skipped Inuyasha and gone straight for her. Now it makes sense what happened that day. Mother had left to bathe and come back with like 4 shards but none of us had sensed a demon close by. She had taken care of it before we could and alone no less, she came back without a scratch on her.* Youko said realizing now why his mother had kept quiet about her battle skills. Kurama relaying the message was glad that his cousin had enough sense to keep things the way they had been to keep herself safe from both half demons.  
"That makes sense now, it was the best option she had other wise she would have been hunted by two demons instead of just one." Hiei said softly, growling slightly at the thought of someone like that coming after his miko.  
{Wait where did that come from? She's not mine, well not yet anyway soon tho.} He thought not made that his demonic side had taken such a liking to the miko.

Kagome vanished from view throwing a punch at Sess, before she blocked his own. This went on for at least an hour both not giving in to the other one, needless to said the ones watching were surprised she was still going. Suddenly both stopped and looked to the forest for a moment, Kagome vanished and appeared next to her discarded weapons, quickly grabbing them and putting them back in place. It was in that moment that the rest of them noticed a rather large pack of demons that surrounded the shrine, likely from this display of power that the two had given off. Genkai handed Yuki her weapon before the two turned to the other side of the shrine ready for battle as well. The boy's took their places, Hiei next to Kagome, Kurama next to Sess, and Yusuke next to Yuki to be sure she didn't get to hurt. Kagome could feel their aura's easily and didn't know any of them till she reached the very last one she gasped softly eyes going wide. 'What's she doing here, she should be in hiding.' Kagome thought giving a slight pulse, the one in question returned the pulse, this aura was behind the small army of demons that had come to attack them. Sess felt this as well and also knew that aura but wasn't to concerned to find the female here, knowing that demon would do all she could to keep Kagome safe.

Quickly the demons enclosed the small area before they attacked, all of them seemingly trained on one person. Youko and Sess noticed that they all seemed to be focused on Kagome but also knew that the female would be fine, on her own and with Hiei by her side. Her eyes glowed softly as she laced her powers through her weapons and her feet, she sped through the demons quickly killing them with one strike from her weapons. The aura in the back took action quickly as well, feeling her friend use her powers. Both females finally reached each other smirking as they stood still one watching the other.  
"It has been a long time my friend, would you care to battle side by side once more?" The new female asked softly, her long navy blue hair blowing behind her gently.  
"It has been to long, you do not have to ask, I've always enjoyed fighting next to you." Kagome said as the two walked closer to the other knowing that they were surrounded, but it didn't bother them.

"Hiei were is Kagome?" Kurama asked as he fought his way toward his friend but didn't see his cousin anywhere.  
"Not sure she ran into the forest, I m sure she's fine but lets make our way to her anyway." Hiei said as he killed another demon. Kurama nodded as the two noticed all the demons head for one direction. What they found was something neither one thought to see. Two female's stood back to back glowing softly calling the demons to them to save the shrine and the other's that lived there. Once all of them were in that location both snapped their eyes open and went to work. Their powers seeming to mix and flow together easily as if they were blood sisters, each one moved with a grace that can't be taught. With in minutes more demons arrived and the two male's took a step to help but were stopped.  
"Don't, let them deal with it, they are strongest together." Sess said as he watched the two quietly.

The female's looked at each other and nodded before going back to back once more, something appeared around them. The blue haired female's eyes seemed void of life a small orb ripped from her chest as it flew into the sky, Kagome glowed a brighter pink, once again flames seemed to spring forth and surround them as a way of protection. Suddenly a loud roar was heard as a huge green spirit dragon appeared standing over them protectively, the dragon was made of pure lighting, and had bright red eyes. The dragon quickly and easily dispatched the rest of the demons in the area before turning its head toward them. The dragon knew Sess so it gently leaned its head down and nuzzled him softly.  
"Yes I know its been to long." He said as he pet the dragon on the head softly, before it looked over at its mistress that had collapsed on the ground not moving. Kagome had come out of her own trance and sat gently next to her. The dragon nuzzled Kagome as well who smiled and pet her softly.  
"I know I missed you as well, she's starting to weaken time to return dear." Kagome said softly using some of her own powers to make the female more stable. Said dragon nodded before she vanished and turned back into a soul orb.  
"I would suggest covering your ears." Kagome said as an after thought to the other's in the area, the orb flew over and knew that this would hurt her mistress but it had to be done. It hovered for a moment before it roughly pushed back inside her causing the female to scream loudly in pain. All three male's in fact did cover their ears hearing that pain filled scream, it hurt even them to watch. Once finished she relaxed back laying on the ground to rest.  
"Kit pick her up and lets get back to the shrine." Sess said as he turned to leave, knowing that the kit didn't remember her well as of yet anyway but once she woke and looked at him fully he would.  
"Well at least he doesn't call me something else." Kurama said as he shrugged and walked over to the female. He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the shrine leaving Kagome and Hiei alone in the clearing.

Hiei walked over to Kagome and smiled softly wiping a small bit of blood from her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to run off on you, It's just been so long since I've been able to fight next to her that I missed it." Kagome said as she folded her hands in front of her as she smiled at him.  
"Its alright I wasn't to worried, after seeing you handle yourself against Sesshomaru. It didn't concern me that you would be hurt. However I am glad that you weren't." He said softly as he gently pulled her into a hug running his fingers through her hair gently, while taking in her scent that seemed to calm him easily. Kagome blushed darker when he pulled her close for a hug, her hands rested on his chest as she sighed softly nuzzling him gently smiling as she did. She had always wanted someone to hold her like this, she had to admit that she could get used to this.  
"Lets get back, and check on the other's." Hiei said softly hearing her whimper softly figuring she didn't wish to move. He nuzzled her softly before smirking slightly holding her closer.  
"I don't wanna move." She whined softly as she giggled feeling him nuzzle her neck gently.  
"How about this, any time you feel alone at night your welcome to come and snuggle with me in my bed." He said softly nipping gently at her ear. Kagome blushed darkly feeling him nip at her ear gently after he spoke, well she figured it wouldn't hurt and he had offered so she would likely take it that night.  
"I just might take you up on that offer." She said as she giggled and sighed wiggling out of his arms before she looked over at him giggling and running back to the shrine. Hiei smirked before he raced after her, never in all his years did he think that he would find anyone.

Kurama looked down at the female that he carried back to the shrine, Youko looking at her through his eyes.  
*I feel like I know her from somewhere.* Youko said as he went through his memories trying to figure it out, but it was escaping him.  
'She's very attractive, I'm sure you'll remember soon. But for now lets get her back to the shrine so that she can rest' Kurama replied as he walked through the tree's looking at everyone who was now resting. Yusuke looked to be a little roughed up but nothing to bad, Yuki appeared to have a few cuts here or there but again nothing to bad. Yuki was healing Yusuke, after helping Genkai with her own wounds, the ice demon looked up when Kurama walked back through the tree's. Genkai turned to the red head and was confused as to who this female was that he carried, she figured she would put the woman in Kagome room seeing as she had a feeling that Hiei and Kagome would share his room that night.  
"Put her in Kagome's room so that she may rest." Genkai said as the red head nodded before heading into the house carefully so he didn't hurt the female he carried. He walked into his Itoko's room and smiled softly walking over to the bed and gently laying her down. Her head fell to the side facing him as she sighed gently while resting. Kurama kneeled down next to the bed and brushed some hair from her face gently.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Youko asked softly out loud he watched her rest still going through his memories as he tried to remember her. The female turned onto her side facing him as she sighed slightly once more, a soft very quiet groan escaped her as her ears twitched slightly. She licked her lips slightly as she slowly started to open her eyes slightly, her bright emerald green eyes focused on the male in front of her. Youko had retreated back to his place so he could think. Kurama smiled softly looking at her as she opened her eyes, he did notice that her eyes were the same color as her own.  
"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked softly as he gently brushed a bit of hair from her face while she woke slowly.  
"Weak, tired and sore." She said gently licking her lips a bit before she spoke, she didn't flinch away when she felt him brush some of her hair from her face.

In the back of Kurama's mind Youko's ears perked up hearing her voice, once he saw her eyes, memories of a little girl with matching green eyes returned to him. She had been badly injured and had appeared starved when Kagome had found her and brought her back to Keade's to heal and get some food. He remembered because she seemed so skidish of people, and her eyes had matched his own at the time, as a kit he had instantly taken a liking to her. However the girl only stuck around for a few days before she vanished one night while they had all been asleep. It wasn't till a few days later a group of guards came looking for her, Kagome had explained that the little one had likely left to protect them. This only served to worry the kit more about the little girl, she seemed so broken when he had seen her like she had no one left in the world. It wasn't till after Sesshomaru had adopted him as his own that, he would cross paths with her once more. He had been out late from the castle searching for something to get Rin for her birthday that year, however he had missed it due to being attacked and badly injured. He had passed out from blood loss, and woke to the sound of humming and in a small cave, when she had leaned over him bringing her face into view he had known instantly who it was. However due to his change in looks she wasn't aware of who he was, he had wanted so badly to ask her why she had left that night but he was unable to speak at that time. He had been poisoned of which she had told him while she leaned his head up to drink a mixture that she had made to cure it. As these memories flooded Youko's mind, Kurama watched them as well, he could also feel Youko's feelings during the times he had come across her and suddenly it all made sense. Something had happened to cause him to imprint on this female thus making her the only one the fox demon wanted. Kurama had read somewhere that this was common among fox demons and wolf demons, and it often times happened as cubs or kits. In more human terms it was like finding your soul mate while you were a kid and not realizing it till later in life.

"That's understandable, I'm Kurama and you are?" He asked gently not moving from his spot next to the bed. She reached over and ran her fingers over his cheek gently when she noticed that his eyes matched her own.  
"Your eyes match mine. I'm Raine." She said softly this time a small bit of fear creeping into her eyes unsure as to what would happen now that she had given her name. She didn't normally but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. He noticed this and wondered why she was so afraid from just giving her name, he made a mental note to ask Sess about it later.  
"I noticed that as well. You should rest, your safe here, I highly doubt that my Itoko would let anything happen to you." He said softly to her to reassure her that she was in fact safe here. Raine nodded her head and smiled softly before she snuggled into the covers closing her eyes and drifting off back to sleep easily.

Kurama waited till she was back to sleep before he stood and walked out of the room leaving the door open and making his way out of the house and back outside. He walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him quietly for a moment, he knew that the demon would know who she is and he fully intended to find out.  
"Who is she? Why is she so afraid to give her name?" Kurama asked everyone able to hear Youko just in the undertone of his voice as he spoke his hands in his pockets.  
"Raine Raiden, last and only living heir to the Northern throne." Sesshomaru replied waiting for the words he knew the boy would speak.  
"But the Northern lands has a Lord? How is it she came to fear her own name?" Kurama asked a bit more demanding this time. Sesshomaru growled slightly not at his tone but the thought and knowledge of the answers to those questions.  
"That demon is not the rightful ruler of North, he gained it by force, by raping and killing Raine's mother in front of the child. His plan was for his men to do the same to the 4 yr old, thinking that he would gain the power she had been born with. However at seeing this done to her mother Raine's sleeping powers surfaced and slaughtered the guards but she wasn't strong enough at the time to kill that demon. She escaped and ran as far and as fast as she could, the demon had spread word that Raine had killed her own mother out of rage. You think forbidden were hunted, not near as hunted as she had been and still is. She fears her name because her story is so widely known in the demon world. The day Kagome found her, she had been in a battle that came very close to killing her, and having been without food for sometime she was already weak. She knew her name and her being around other's were dangerous so she left in the night in order to keep you and Kagome safe." Sesshomaru explained, her mother had been a friend of the family had he of all demon's known the girl was without a home as a kit he would have taken her in. However when news reached him it had been a good while and even he was unable to find her, when he had sometime after Youko had been killed in that heist, he had offered her a home of which she took for a while before leaving. He understood and let her go on the promise that if things got to bad she would call him for help. The news had Kurama seeing red, he was furious about the fact that someone could try and miss treat a child that way. Kagome come through the tree's and spotted this, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "She's safe now, that's all that matters and if I have anything to say about it she will be staying. She's been on the run and in hiding far to long, its time she's allowed to live a somewhat normal life. She's skidish but that's to be understood even after all this time." Kagome said softly as she smiled gently at him.  
"Sesshomaru, why did Youko never find a mate?" Kurama asked his own question actually surprising the ones in the area.  
"Its called Imprinting, when he met Raine as Shippo, without them realizing it, he had imprinted on her. Its for a lack of a better time like finding your soul mate at first glance, his beast wanted no other, now that she's back in his life he won't let her go again." Sesshomaru explained figuring that the red head had already figured that, he just needed it confirmed.  
"I had a feeling that was what it was but wanted to be sure." Kurama said as he walked into the forest to calm his nerves and try to relax while he and Youko processed the information given.

Kagome watched him go knowing he needed some time alone to think and let things sink in, she had been furious when she found out as well about what had happened, seeing as she had asked the same question.  
"Do not worry he will be back and the imprint will be stronger now that his human side is aware of it." Sesshomaru said knowing that even in death and rebirth the imprint would still be there.  
"But wait Youko was killed and reborn? Doesn't that cancel out the imprint?" Yusuke asked finally coming out of his own rage at the story that had been told.  
"No, if two souls are real soul mates, that fate has decided to bind together. Even in death and rebirth the imprint will remain, only when the two meet once more it will be stronger then before." Sesshomaru answered looking over at the male smirking slightly. Yusuke didn't like that look it made him feel like he was about to be attacked and he was right, Sess had vanished and appeared behind him.  
"Now that all this other is over, you have much to learn." Sesshomaru said smirking as he did, Yusuke jumped slightly having not known where the demon had vanished off to.  
"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelled hearing the demon right next to him and yet behind him causing him to jump almost out of his skin. Before Yusuke could get another word in Sess had thrown the first punch causing the half demon to back up quickly, his training with the demon king had started. Kagome shook her head slightly watching them quietly for a moment before she went over to Yuki and Genkai, she stretched slightly. "Hey Yuki will you help me with Raine right quick, I wanna get her some clean clothes and a shower so she can rest properly." Kagome said softly, Yuki smiled as the two female's went back into the house so that they could help Raine with a bath, change of clothes and food after that.

Hiei came back through the tree's turning his head a bit as he watched the demon lord work on Yusuke's training, the boy was strong yes, however even he knew that the kid could be stronger he just needed the right trainer. From what they had seen his miko do while sparing with the demon king he knew the boy would be far stronger by the time the demon was finished with him. He noticed that Genkai had gone to meditate, and he was unsure where Yuki and Kagome had gone off to, but it was likely to check on the female fox that had showed up. He shrugged and jumped into a tree to relax a bit before dinner and watch the kid get his butt kicked a few times during his training.

Kurama walked quietly through the forest lost in thought about what he had been told. His hands still in his pockets as he tried to let the nature around him soothe him.  
'How? How the hell could a man that's supposed to be a father do that, to his only daughter and his mate no less.' Kurama said growling slightly as he did.  
*I had heard somewhere the the Lady of the North had been forced to marry someone, I don't think that man was Raine's father. I had also heard that the man the council had forced her to marry, I don't think they even slept in the same bed. If I remember correctly, I think Lady Lilith knew the man was power hungry, which was why she never let him touch her in such a way.* Youko said as stories now starting to come back to him about the kind hearted Lady of the North and her sudden death.  
'If that's the case then who is Raine's real birth father?' Kurama asked.  
*Lady Lilith was a Silver Kitsune, and I had heard that she had as a personal body guard a Blue Lighting Kitsune. If I were to take a guess, then that's Raine's real father however I heard that he went to battle one day and never returned. Lady Lilith was so upset and not long after she had given birth to a little girl, the North was thrilled about it however her so called 'Husband' wasn't.* Youko explained now remembering more of the story then before. '  
Sesshomaru said that the imprint will grow stronger now.' Kurama said as he worked on trying to change the subject even just a small bit.  
*Yes I am aware of that, are you okay with it? I would rather be alone with no mate then have you unhappy with someone you want nothing to do with.* Youko said, he had grown to care about his other half and the two now got along great even if they did still argue once in a while.  
'Give me sometime to get to know her, and I'll be fine. I will say this tho, she's very attractive and appears to be rather smart as well, two things that don't often mix.' Kurama said as he jumped into a tree to relax more.  
*I thought she was cute when I saw her as a kit, and later when we were older but she was unaware. She's grown so much, in looks and in power, however I'm not to sure where the dragon came from earlier.* Youko said a bit confused as to the last part, he hadn't heard of a fox demon that could call a dragon such as that.  
'Perhaps that's something we can ask her when she's feeling better.' Kurama said brushing some of his hair from his face gently.  
*I agree, she's likely to try and vanish in the night again. So we will have to keep a close ear on her to be sure she doesn't, I don't wish to be to far from her again.* Youko said while sighing softly, if she left again he would do all he could to search her out this time. He wasn't about to lose the one female that his beast and himself agreed on. Kurama smiled slightly able to tell that the imprint had in fact grown stronger due to the reaction from Youko about her leaving again.  
'Don't worry, I don't think Kagome will let her leave either.' Kurama said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light nap letting nature relax him and his other half easily so they could rest.

Kagome popped her head into her room and smiled seeing Raine sleeping soundly facing the door, she walked into the room and brushed some hair from the fox demon's face gently while sitting on the edge of the bed. Raine groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her friend smiling softly.  
"Hey there, lets get you a hot bath, clean clothes and some food. You'll rest better." Kagome said softly as Yukina stood next to Kagome smiling gently. Raine looked up at the ice maiden and smiled softly turning her head to the side slightly.  
"Hi, I'm Yukina but you can call me Yuki if you like." Yuki said softly as she smiled gently at her being her normal kind caring self. Raine smiled gently as she very slowly and gently pushed herself to sit up, her arms shaking a bit. Kagome noticed this and knew at this point even herself and Yuki wouldn't be able to get her to the bathroom.  
"Hold on don't move, your to weak and Yuki and I aren't strong enough to move you." Kagome said as she walked to her bedroom window and opened it gently, Kagome closed her eyes and sent a small energy pulse to her Itoko to come and help her. Kurama groaned softly when he felt the small energy pulse his Itoko had sent him, calling him for help. He figured that the woman wanted to help Raine with a bath and Yuki and Kagome weren't strong enough to lift her. He replied with his own energy pulse telling her he was on his way.  
"Alright stay put missy, help is coming to help us get you to the bathroom, in the mean time lets see what I have that you can wear." Kagome said as she smiled seeing as her friend had fallen back to the bed. Raine nodded as she looked back up at the ice maiden smiling gently able to tell that the woman was just as pure hearted as Kagome was.  
"While your doing that Kags I'll go and fix her something light on her stomach for when she's clean and dressed. Don't wish to over load your stomach after all, so you rest and let us help you okay." Yuki said as she smiled and skipped happily to the kitchen, cooking was something she really enjoyed doing. Kagome smiled as she watched Yuki leave the room heading for the kitchen.  
"That girl loves to cook I've found since I've been here." Kagome said as she grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts, and a tank top that her friend could wear while she rested. She dug through her dresser and pulled out a pair of comfy matching panties and a sports bra for her, along with some socks.  
"It seems so, and I noticed that her heart even tho she's a demon, is as pure as your own. I bet she has an over protective big brother as well." Raine said giggling softly as she smiled and nodded her to her friend at the outfit the girl had picked out for her to wear.  
"Oh you bet, and someone that's even more protective, the two will be mated before they know it. He's currently training with Sess right now, I think Sess, sees Inuyasha in him in some way. Some of his personality kinda reminds me of him before he betrayed us." Kagome said as she smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed once more. Raine reached over and ran her clawed fingers over Kagome's arm softly knowing it still hurt but the girl did appear to be healing of which was wonderful. Kagome placed her hand over Raine's and smiled gently, knowing why she was healing so quickly and who the reason was behind it.

Kurama walked into the house after making his way back trough the forest, he knocked gently on the door frame as he leaned against it gently smiling.  
"You called Itoko?" He said as he smiled gently, he knew Raine would be weak but he wasn't ware that she would be that weak.  
"Yep, can you help me get her to the bathroom, and into the tub?" Kagome said as she looked up at her Itoko and smiled brightly. Raine looked up at him and smiled softly, a barely visible blush on her cheeks as she tried to place where she felt like she knew him from.  
"Of course, I don't mind at all." Kurama said softly as he smiled and walked into the room and over to the bed. Kagome move and went to grab a bathing suit so that she could help Raine with her bath, she wanted her friend to feel fully clean instead of just half way clean.  
"Go ahead and take her to the bathroom I'll be in, in just a minute." Kagome said as she smiled brightly watching the two happily. Kurama nodded before he bent, and very gently with more care then most had seen him use picked Raine up bridal style. Raine couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks as she felt him pick her up gently, her hands folded on her stomach as her head fell gently onto his shoulder. Kurama smiled gently at her as he made his way out of his cousin's bedroom, hearing her close the door gently before he walked across the hallway and opened the bathroom door. He would have sat her on the toilet seat but knew she was far to weak to hold herself up on her own, so he sat down and just held her instead.  
"I'm sorry to be so much trouble, I-I'll be out of the way as soon as I'm able to." Raine said softly unaware of the fact that she was talking to the one person that intended on keeping her where she was. Kurama hearing her words couldn't help but tighten his grip on her a bit more as he looked down at her, his eyes flashed golden for a second before going back to their normal color.  
"Your not in the way, or to much trouble." He said softly before he sighed and leaned his head against her own closing his eyes as he did. He allowed Youko to surface slightly before he opened his eyes once more looking down at her.  
"I have no intention of letting you escape me again, the first time we were just kits, and the second you left without warning in the night when you were sure I would be okay on my own. No Raine, I'm not letting you slip through my fingers for a third time." Youko said softly yet already knew it would confuse her seeing as she didn't realize he had changed his name as a kit. Raine was so confused, by what he was talking about she had made sure to stay pretty clear of most male demons. However only two times did come to mind however she just brushed the memories off. Kagome picked that time to walk into the bathroom and smiled seeing her friend so confused, figuring Youko might have said something to confuse her.  
"okay mister, I got it from here for a while, so out with you. Thank you, and why don't you go and make her some tea, I'm sure you have some kinda plant that can help." Kagome said as she smiled giggling softly as he stood and placed her gently on the seat he had been sitting on. Kagome walked over and held her gently so she didn't fall. Kurama's eyes faded back to emerald green before he smiled and nodded walking out of the bathroom and closing the door gently behind him. He smirked as he made his way outside and over to a small forest area just under where Hiei was resting while watching Yusuke with his lesson.

"Okay now to get you out of those clothes and into the bath." Kagome said as she smiled and worked on removing Raine's clothes gently. Neither one minded they had bathed together in the past so this was nothing new for them. Raine gently and weakly helped Kagome where she was able to, once her clothes were off and she was wrapped tightly in a white towel. Kagome helped her stand and slowly step into the large tub, that was already filled with hot water. Easing her down Kagome smiled as she sat on the edge of the tub.  
"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kagome said softly as Raine looked up at her and smiled softly.  
"He's right you know, your safe here, there is no need anymore for you to be on the run. Its time you lived your life, find a mate and have your own family." Kagome said as she gently used a small cup to get the top half of her hair wet.  
"But I-I can't, I've tried, honestly I have tried but Kaos and my beast won't settle for anyone." Raine said softly as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks unsure as to what was wrong with her and why her dragon and her beast refused every male that came along. Kagome smirked knowing exactly why and what was happening.  
"Raine do you remember when we met?" Kagome asked softly as she hummed and worked on getting the blood from her friends ears gently.  
"Of course I do. How could I forget, you were the first one to show me kindness aside from my mother." Raine said softly purring gently at the feel of Kagome working on her ears.  
"Do you remember the little fox kit that clung to me when you woke?" Kagome asked as she gently used some water to rinse out her ears softly making sure not to get water in them.  
"Y-yes, b-but why do you ask?" Raine asked softly a light blush on her cheeks as she recalled the little kit that had clung to his adopted mother tightly when she had woken.  
"When you two looked at each other, you both Imprinted on one another, without meaning to and without knowledge of it." Kagome said softly, causing Raine to gasp gently her eyes going wide now understanding why her dragon and her beast had refused every male that she came across.  
"When you left he was so upset and worried about you, but we understood why you left. Years passed and you and I battled together without him knowing. However once the Shikon was finished I was forced back to my era, and Shippo was left once more with out a mother or a parent. He went to the only other demon he knew would care for him and train him. Sesshomaru adopted him by demon terms, this changed the way he looked. Some years later, you stumbled across an injured fox demon that had been out on his own. You tended to his wounds and helped him heal till you thought he would be fine on his own, and you left once more. My loved cousin, the red head that you saw, is an avatar. He shares his body with that of Youko or Shippo rather for me, the two are one and the same." Kagome explained softly as she worked on Raine's hair gently working all the blood and other things out of the fox demon's hair softly. Raine let this information process in her mind before it suddenly hit her causing her to gasp louder when she realized that Kurama was for a lack of better words Shippo the little fox demon she had met when Kagome had first found her. Now that she thought about it the words that he had said not long ago came back to her, they made sense now, he was right she had ran both times out of fear of not wishing him to be hurt because of her. Kagome helped her wash the rest of herself humming while she did, and letting things soak in. Once she was finished she helped her friend out of the bath tub and worked on drying her off before wrapping another towel tightly around her. Kagome smiled as she sent a small pulse to her cousin to have him come and help her get Raine back to the bedroom. She herself was wrapped in a towel to cover her bathing suite that was a bit wet from helping Raine with her bath.

Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and sparked it slightly with his demonic energy before tossing it onto the ground. Hiei turned to watch his friend for a moment before speaking.  
"Growing a plant for her already I see?" Hiei said as he smirked seeing his friend look up at him and smile.  
"She needs energy, so I'm gonna make some tea to help with that. I have no intention of letting her slip through my fingers again, she managed it twice but not a third time." Kurama said as he picked a few leaves from the plant and made his way inside.  
"And here I thought I had it bad, he's in far deeper then I am at the moment. But then again, I didn't imprint on Kagome either." Hiei muttered more to himself then anything, as he watched his long time friend walk into the house. He smirked slightly, knowing with her friend sleeping in her bedroom, said miko would be crashing in his bed with him that night and it was a thought he could easily get used to. Kurama smiled as he walked into the kitchen and started working on his special tea to help her regain her energy. Yuki had cut up a few fruits for Raine and hummed softly as she fixed a small sweet sauce to go with the fruit if the female wanted them.  
"Making a tea for her?" Yuki asked as she looked over at Kurama smiling gently as she finished up happily. Kurama looked up and over at the ice maiden before he smiled at her, he felt the small pulse of energy once more.  
"Yes, I want her to feel better soon, so thought this would be the best choice. Will you watch the water for me? I'm gonna go and help Kagome right quick." Kurama said smiling as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Yuki smiled as she giggled keeping an eye on the water that was on the stove while she finished up her light meal for her new friend.

Kurama knocked gently on the bathroom door and waited but a moment before Kagome opened the door letting him in.  
"Ready?" He asked softly smiling as he walked over to Raine, a light blush on his cheeks seeing her in just a towel. Raine blushed lightly as well, when he picked her up bridal style again, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. Now that she knew she did remember that she knew the underlying scent and come to find out she had missed it dearly. Kurama noticed she seemed more relaxed this time then she had the first time, it made him wonder if perhaps her memories had come back to her. He gently paced her on the bed and kneeled in front of her smiling gently as he reached up and ran his fingers over her cheek gently for a moment before he stood and left the two girls alone so that they could change. Kagome had walked in behind him and smiled brightly closing the door behind him as she grabbed the clothes she had picked out for Raine.  
"You, were right, it is him. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him till now, I guess I just pushed it aside so long that I forgot." Raine said softly as she blushed darker placing her hand on her cheek where his had been. Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly as she walked over to her friend.  
"Lets get you dressed now okay, Your sleeping in my bed tonight so don't go and vanish on us again okay." Kagome said as she smiled helping her friend dress slowly.  
"But where are you going to sleep?" Raine asked as they managed to get some panties on her along with the sleeping shorts before she sat back down once more.  
"Oh don't worry about that, I've got a bed to sleep in." Kagome said blushing lightly herself before she helped Raine with her bra and her tank top. Raine noticed the blush on her friends cheeks and smirked.  
"I'm sure you do dear." Raine said as she giggled and shook her head at her friend, before she laid down and snuggled into the covers gently. "Oh hush you, I expect you and Kurama to be sharing a room soon." Kagome said as she giggled and walked to the door looking back at her friend who as blushing brightly. Raine looked away from her friend and shook her head slightly as she sighed and closed her eyes gently.

"Alright I got some light fruit and a small bit of sweet sauce if you want it dear. This should help, and Kurama made you some tea as well." Yuki said as she smiled walking into the room holding a tray happily. Raine looked over at the ice maiden and smiled gently slowly pushing herself up on the bed, her arms shaking slightly but she managed to not fall this time. She leaned against the wall sighing softly, she hated feeling so weak but it couldn't be helped.  
"Thank you." Raine said gently smiling softly at the female that sat the tray on the bed next to her.  
"Your welcome, You should be feeling better soon. I'm gonna go and check on Yusuke be sure he's not to badly beat up, just put the tray on the floor next to the bed when your done okay." Yuki said as she smiled softly.  
"Alright." Raine said as she smiled and started to munch on the fruit that the ice demon had given her to eat.  
"You eat and rest I'll come back and check on you later okay." Kagome said as she smiled and left the door open before she made her way outside to find out what the damage her brother had done to the half demon he was training.

Kagome looked up and shook her head slightly at her brother and the boy he was training. Yusuke looked a bit worse for wear to be honest, the demon hadn't gone easy on him, but he hadn't expected him to. The boy could barely stand his legs shaking for a moment before they finally gave out and he fell to the ground on his back. Kagome walked over to him and looked down at him smiling gently.  
"Having a hard time?" She asked softly as she kneeled down next to him.  
"H-How the hell, did you put up with this?" He asked her as he tried to push himself up but fell right back down groaning softly.  
"You get used to it I promise, and it will get easier. It was hard on me the first two weeks as well. Human I might be however he still didn't go easy on me. He's being harder on you for a reason." Kagome said as she gently touched his shoulder, his wounds gone however there wasn't much she could do for his lack of energy.  
"Why?" Yusuke asked softly feeling his wounds healed but he was still weak. Kagome looked away from him and sighed softly, she rubbed the bridge of her nose gently.  
"You remind him of Inuyasha, just the way you act and jump into battle and sometimes the way you talk. However your heart is far better this his was, you honestly care for your friends." Kagome said softly as she shifted to sit down next to him. Yusuke didn't respond to that just seemed a bit shocked that in some aspects of his personality the two were alike.  
"Sess, in his own eyes failed his brother. Because the pup wasn't trained properly, and wasn't raised to be who he could have been, who he should have been. He sees his chance to fix that mistake with another that has more potential then Inuyasha did. Yusuke, take with both hands the chance he's giving you, you'll find in a few weeks your stronger then you have been. This chance won't come around again, one offer and that's it." Kagome said softly as she smiled softly at him. Sess listened and watched quietly, he didn't speak, but he also knew that if anyone could see what he was doing it would be her. Some how she had always seen behind the attacks that he had done to his brother. Yusuke groaned softly as he forced himself to stand, looking over at the demon that was willing to take the time to train his sorry ass, it took but a moment for her words to sink in before he made his choice. Sess could see the resolve in his eyes and smirked knowing the boy had decided to take the training that was being offered to him.  
"Good this was just to show you what was in store, we are finished for the day. Your training starts fully tomorrow." Sess said as he went to sit under one of the tree's on the shrine grounds. Yusuke sighed as he fell back to the ground his body unable to take much more that day anyway.

Kagome smiled and shook her head as she stood and looked around, she didn't see the one she was looking for this caused her to be sad. She felt a tap on her foot, she looked down at Yusuke who was pointing to a tree in not far from them, she smiled and nodded her thanks before making her way over. Hiei was relaxing looking at the clouds lost in his own thoughts wondering where Kagome was gonna sleep if Raine was gonna use her bed, however he had a pretty good idea of where she would be. Kagome stopped under the tree he was in and looked up at him, she smirked before she quickly jumped into the tree landing in front of him on the branch.  
"Holy Shit! Onna don't do that!" He said loudly as he looked at her smiling. He shifted so that she could lay against him if she wished to, of which she happily took the offer. She snuggled into his arms and sighed happily.  
"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." She said as she giggled and nuzzled against him happily, as he wrapped his arms around her gently holding her close.  
"Its alright, I was just lost in thought. I suppose with Raine in your bed, you'll be crashing with me tonight?" He asked as he nuzzled her hair softly while holding her close.  
"Yep, unless you would rather I share the bed with someone else." She said as she giggled as she felt him tighten his grip on her and growl softly.  
"oh hell no." He said between growls.  
"Alright then, I'll share the bed with you." She said giggling happily as the two relaxed happily. Yuki had fixed Yusuke some of Kurama's tea and brought it out to him seeing the boy had like no energy left at all.  
"Here Kurama made it earlier." Yuki said as she smiled and helped him sit up and handed him the tea cup while he leaned against her gently. Kagome noticed this and smiled softly poking Hiei in the chest to get his attention, the fire demon looked down at her and then over at his sister. "You know I'm okay with that, had it been anyone else I wouldn't be." Hiei said as he smiled watching his sister happily. He never thought she would be okay with him and his past but he was glad that she was.  
"They make a good match, now the catch is to find my brother someone but that's easier said then done." Kagome said as she laughed and nuzzled into him happily.  
"Don't even think about it Miko, I'm just fine without a mate." Sess said having heard her words even at the distance he was.  
"Damn was hoping he hadn't heard me." Kagome said as she sighed and shook her head slightly. Once Yusuke was feeling better Yuki went into the house to start dinner since it was close to that time of night.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ **How will Yusuke's training go? Will Raine and Kurama grow closer now that she knows about the imprint? Read and find out!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note:_ Hey peeps, hope you liked the last chapter, I kinda wasn't sure where to leave off with it lol which is why it ended the way it did. Still was pretty good to me. Anyhow, here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy and please Review! I do not own the char's used from Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha they belong to their respective owners. I also do not own the song Return to me, Its from Winx Club series. HOWEVER! _I do own Raine Raiden and her back ground story._**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

Yuki smiled as she hummed softly while wandering around the kitchen cooking happily, she cut up some more fruits and made a small light soup for Raine before she worked on dinner for everyone else. She wasn't sure how up to eating with everyone the fox demon would be but she would see if she wanted to once the rest was ready. She seemed happy on the outside and she honestly was, but when she was in the kitchen she was also kinda sad. Her mother had taught her how to cook so well, and when she cooked it often brought back happy memories from her childhood. Yuki smiled as she started to hum a tune a song she had heard that reminded her so much of her mother.

 _ **"Walking my childhood shore**_  
 _ **I miss you so**_  
 _ **Mama my music's yours"**_

 _ **"I cry 'till the water's blue**_  
 _ **Where whales still sing**_  
 _ **Remember when we sang it too"**_

Kagome's ears perked up a bit hearing Yukina's voice drifting from the kitchen while she cooked. Something in her powers caused her eyes to glow softly, casting a projection spell causing Yuki's voice to drift over the shrine and on. Hiei's ears had caught his sister's voice as well, he was surprised having never heard his twin sing before. He was even more surprised when he looked down at Kagome whose eyes were glowing softly. Yuki didn't cry as she sang a soft smile on her face as she continued to cook, unaware of the small spell that Kagome was unaware of casting.

 _ **"As a tide goes in,**_  
 _ **goes out I close my eyes and you**_  
 _ **Return to me**_  
 _ **Return to me**_  
 _ **On waves of ocean melody**_  
 _ **No magic can make you reappear**_  
 _ **But in the song of the whales**_  
 _ **You are always here"**_

Raine opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling smiling softly, she could feel Kagome's unknown spell. It also had a slight healing property to it, which caused herself to feel a bit better well mixed with the tea that Kurama had given her. Raine pushed herself up off the bed and stood, her legs were a bit wobbly but she managed to make it to the door and down the hallway. Kurama was sitting in the living room reading a book as he listened to the resident ice maiden sing softly yet soothingly. His hearing picked up on movement from Kagome's room which caused him to put his book down and stand to go check on Raine. He was shocked to find her out of bed so soon and making her way down the hallway, however as her legs gave out on her he rushed over and caught her gently before she could even get halfway to the floor. Raine gasped softly as her legs gave out on her, but she felt warmth before she was able to hit the floor, she looked up at who had managed to catch her and smiled softly. Kurama didn't speak as he smiled softly at her, brushing some of her hair from her face gently.

 _ **"Mama you'd be so proud**_  
 _ **The way I shine**_  
 _ **Wish that you could see me now**_  
 _ **Oh, great creatures of the sea**_  
 _ **Please hold her voice**_  
 _ **For all of eternity**_  
 _ **And like a siren's lullaby**_  
 _ **I know you always will"**_

Yusuke hadn't moved from where he was laying on the ground, however he did feel the healing from somewhere and was a bit curious to where it was coming from. Kagome's eyes continued to glow as her friend sang softly a small pulse of power escaped her which went unnoticed by herself anyway. The small pulse however did manage to catch her brother's attention, it was the same as when he had felt her power spike when she sang herself the day before.

'Interesting, I wonder if she is aware of what's happening. Her power's have grown far beyond that of a normal miko.' Sesshomaru thought as he relaxed, he knew if he felt her pulse of power the day before and now, then other's would as well. Demons that would seek to claim that power for their own to taint the purity it held, or destroy it. Hiei holding her had more then felt that small power pulse and had the same thoughts in mind when he looked down at Sesshomaru who had also noticed it. His arms tightened around her a bit, no matter what came after her he would keep her safe.

Raine felt tears in her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his hand softly, the song reminded her of her own mother. Her eyes open as the tears finally streamed quickly down her cheeks, it had been far too long since she had cried over her mother's murder. Kurama held her close already knowing what she was thinking about, he knew she had to miss her mother. A soft green mist like vapor appeared around her and pulsed out quickly, mixing with Kagome's power it sent a shock wave through not only the human realm.

 _ **-Spirit Realm-**_  
Koenma was in his office when he felt the sudden wave of power, this managed to get his attention, he was shocked when he found the location of the wave. He could tell the boys were there and weren't concerned with the power wave, when he zoomed in on the two female's. If he was shocked before he was more so now, to find a human with her eyes glowing softly being held by the fire demon on his team.

'the hell? Since when did he get a girlfriend?' Koenma thought as he went to the other source of power, this female he didn't know, all he could tell was the female was demon. He continued to scan the area only to fall out of his chair when he spotted a certain male dog demon sitting under a tree relaxing.  
'When the hell did he come back? It's been centuries since he vanished.' Koenma thought as he climbed back into his chair and decided he would visit the shrine the next day to figure out what was going on, for now he cut the monitor off and let them be.  
'With the king of the makai there, there is honestly nothing to worry about.' Koenma thought one last time before he went back to work on his papers.

 _ **-Demon Realm-**_  
The shock wave caused most every demon in the realm to stop and look up at the oddly colored sky, a power they hadn't felt since the King had vanished only this felt more feminine then the King's power. Few demons snarled and growled at the pulse, but most couldn't help but show respect to it, whoever this demon, person or people were power wasn't a question.

 _ **-Shrine-**_  
Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, it was things like this that made him glad, he knew both female's well and knew well to keep on their good side. As it stood the only one's that could stand against him together in battle were the two female's in this shrine, and he knew that neither or together would they even think about that kinda thing. It wasn't till that pulse of power laced together that Hiei and Kurama understood why Sesshomaru had stopped them from helping earlier, there would have been no reason. Feeling the power's mixed and melded together so easily made the two women more than their own army even if they weren't aware of it.

 _ **"Return to me**_  
 _ **Return to me**_  
 _ **On waves of ocean melody**_  
 _ **No magic can make you reappear**_  
 _ **But in the song of the whales**_  
 _ **You are always here**_  
 _ **Ooh**_  
 _ **Always"**_

Yuki continued to sing as she wandered around the kitchen cooking happily smiling as she sang and worked. Kurama stood in the hallway, gently holding Raine as she cried and trembled slightly. He gently leaned down and picked her up gently, instead of taking her back to his cousin's room, he turned and walked into the living room sitting on the couch gently with her in his lap.  
'Even with that power, she still seems so fragile like any little thing could easily break her.' Kurama thought as he looked down at her and smiled softly running his fingers through her hair softly.  
*She always even as strong as she tried to seem, was that way and who can blame her after the past she's had it will be hard to make her think better of herself. But we always did like a challenge* Youko said softly as he watched the female he had fallen for as a kit.  
'That we do my friend. No one will make her feel that way again.' Kurama said softly as he leaned his forehead against her own while wiping a few tears from her cheeks. Youko nodded knowing if anyone did, it would be a death sentence. He didn't need to speak, she knew he understood what was on her mind and would let her cry, for as long as she needed to. Her face scrunched up a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder crying softly, her body trembling slightly. He didn't say a word as he hugged her to him gently, soon a soft calming purring sound escaped him thanks to Youko, he didn't like seeing her like this and he knew thanks to the Imprint that the sound would help calm her.

 _ **"Return to me**_  
 _ **Return to me**_  
 _ **On waves of ocean melody**_  
 _ **No magic can make you reappear**_  
 _ **But in the song of the whales**_  
 _ **You are always here...**_  
 _ **But in the song of the whales**_  
 _ **You are always here**_  
 _ **Always..."**_

Yuki smiled softly as she ended her song while she continued to hum while she started the last little bit of dinner for everyone. Kagome finally came out of her slight daze and blinked rapidly before she looked up at Hiei.

"Are you aware that your powers can project not only your voice when you sing but other's as well?" Hiei asked softly reaching up and running his fingers through her hair softly.  
"All I remember is hearing Yuki start to sing after that I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank." Kagome said looking a bit worried that she didn't remember what happened.  
"Relax, we will figure it out for now let's just be careful with it. Also I think every demon in the makai and all of spirit realm felt that power shockwave you and Raine sent out." He said as he chuckled slightly knowing Koenma must be having a fit not knowing what the hell was going on.  
"What wave?" Kagome asked looking up at him again as she shifted and snuggled closer to him, she felt safe in his arms like nothing would be able to hurt her.  
"Your power mixed with Raine's and sent out a rather large and powerful shock wave through all three realms." Hiei answered her softly as his arms tightened gently around her as she seemed worried about that little fact. She didn't really wish to be hunted and she sure didn't want that to happen to Raine again. Hiei already aware of her train of thought gently took her chin and made her look up at him, Kagome couldn't stop the light blush on her cheeks as she felt him make her look at him.  
"I know what your thinking, and you and Raine will not be hunted if we have anything to say about it." He said softly brushing his thumb over her cheek softly, he noticed her blush darken just a bit. Sesshomaru had one eye cracked open watching the two quietly, he knew he should stop the two however from the hell his sister went through he wouldn't stand in her way of being happy. Yusuke pushed himself up and looked up into the tree able to see his friend and smirked slightly before he stood and brushed his clothes off. He could be a butt head and mess the moment up but, he didn't wish for another ass kicking for doing so. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the house smiling as he leaned against the door frame watching Yuki wonder around the kitchen.

Hiei brushed a small bit of her hair from her face letting his fingers tangle gently into her hair, he slowly pulled her closer. He watched her quietly wondering if she might pull back and run off or if she would let him kiss her. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at rapid fire, as she looked up at him her cheeks stained at the moment with a dark blush. She wore her heart was going to beat out of her chest at the thought of finally being able to kiss him, she had wanted to that morning but thought it was too soon. After a moment more his lips finally very gently touched her own, a small spark ran through both of them causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up a bit. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she happily and very gently kissed him back as he pulled her closer. His eyes closed as well, as he tangled his fingers into her hair pulling her closer, pressing his lips a bit harder against her own. Kagome smiled softly into the kiss and tangled her hands into his jacket that he wore, she felt his tongue run gently over her bottom lip asking for entrance of which she happily granted. She blushed darker as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth gently testing the waters, she sighed happily as she relaxed further into his arms. She happily let her tongue into his mouth, as her arms gently wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. They pulled back after a moment with her still blushing darkly, and a light blush on his own cheeks. She smiled softly and snuggled into his arms happily nuzzling his neck softly as her fingers played gently with his hair.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and shook his head slightly, there would be only one way for the dog demon to not test the hybrid for rights to his sister. If his hunch was correct and nine times out of ten they were, then there would be no need, the boy looked just like his father. The boy's father had been a friend of the family before the man had been killed in battle, which had been a shock for the dog demon. Sess would need to speak to the boy about it after dinner, he stood and turned to the forest after the attack it had set him on guard, he decided he would scout the area before dinner that way they could relax while they ate.

Yusuke smiled gently as he continued to watch her for a moment, he smirked before he crept into the kitchen waiting till she had set down what she had in her hands. He quickly hugged her from behind trapping her arms at her sides, he felt her stiffen slightly before he chuckled. Yuki gasped, her body becoming stiff when she felt someone hug her suddenly from behind.  
"Relax Yuki, it's just me." Yusuke whispered softly to her as he hugged her close gently, he let her wiggle her arms free but gently held her tighter once they were.  
"Don't do that you startled me, but then I should have known with as many demons here no one would get past them." Yuki said as she giggled and happily leaned into his arms smiling gently.  
"Yea if they did manage to get past some of us they wouldn't get past Sesshomaru or Kagome." Yusuke said fully admitting that the female was stronger than he was at the moment.  
"That's true." Yuki said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his that were around her waist. She wasn't to sure what had gotten into him but she had to admit that she did like it.  
"What's for dinner anyway?" Yusuke asked softly looking over her shoulder as his chin rested on it softly.  
"Well I fixed salad, steaks, corn on the cob and some steamed veggies. However I did fix a light chicken soup and fresh fruit for Raine, tho not to sure how up to eating with everyone she will be." Yuki said as she smiled brightly at him.  
"Sounds wonderful, want me to go and check on her?" Yusuke asked softly nuzzling her neck softly as he sighed softly. He wasn't to sure what had changed suddenly, he figured it was the talk that he had with Hiei that morning that had set his mind at ease about being with her.  
"Please just don't get upset if she freaks out a bit, she's not met you yet. She's very fragile right now, and she knows very few people here for now." Yuki said as she blushed darkly feeling him nuzzle her neck softly, she wasn't sure if it was normal for ice maiden's to blush or not. However she had been doing a lot of that today, and it all centered around the short black haired half demon that was holding her at the moment.  
"Alright will do." Yusuke said as he smiled and let her go back to cooking, he stuffed his hands into his pockets once more while making his way toward the hallway. Hearing a soft sob he knew it wasn't Yuki, and it wasn't Kagome she was still in the tree with Hiei, shrugging he made his way toward the living room.

Kurama sat on the couch with Raine in his lap holding her gently while she calmed down from her small breakdown. He continued to purr softly while his fingers worked on her hair and rubbed the base of her ears knowing it would help relax her more. Raine started to calm as she snuggled into his arms more her own soft purr escaped her after another small sob. His other hand reached up and slowly started to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Yusuke watched quietly leaning against the door frame as he did, he felt for her, he never knew his father and that bothered him but he hadn't gone through hell at the hands of his mother either. He walked over and gently sat on the couch next to them, this caused Kurama to look over at him and smile softly.  
"Yuki was wondering how she's doing?" Yusuke asked softly, not wishing to upset the female more of he moved closer.  
"She will be alright, just never really had time to deal with the murder of her mother." Kurama said as he looked down at her smiling gently. Raine shifted and looked over at the male that had sat down next to them, she shifted closer to Kurama. She didn't know him and wasn't to sure if he was a friend or not, however due to his relaxed state, she figured the two were friends.  
"It's alright Raine. This is Yusuke one of my best friends, the other is somewhere around." Kurama said as he smiled softly, he looked down at her as she turned to look at the half demon beside him.  
"Yo, nice to meet ya." Yusuke said in his normal friendly tone, trying to make sure he didn't scare her or something. Raine waved slightly at him her way of saying hi, seeing as she didn't really trust her voice at the moment. Kurama smiled softly knowing it would take an hour or so before the female warmed up to him.  
"Oh Yuki wanted to know if you felt like eating with everyone tonight?" Yusuke asked softly, he did notice that she still seemed somewhat skidish around him but he could understand that. Raine thought for a moment and knew that Kurama would be there with her if she decided to sit with everyone.  
"A-alright." She said softly her voice cracking just a bit when she spoke.  
"Cool, I'll go and let Yuki know. She's got some homemade chicken soup and fruit fixed for you, and you'll love her cooking." Yusuke said as he smiled and stood making his way back into the kitchen. Raine smiled softly as she leaned up and nuzzled his neck softly snuggling into his arms gently.  
"I think you two will get along nicely." Kurama said as he saw Yusuke pop his head back into the room, the half demon smiled and went back to the kitchen. He was gonna tell the redhead about his cousin however he figured he would let the two do so on their own.  
"He seems really nice." Raine said softly as she purred softly running her fingers through his hair softly. She honestly didn't mind this side of him, she also knew that in order for them to be together, she would have to also love his human soul of which by the looks of it wouldn't be that hard for her. Kurama smiled as he nuzzled her cheek softly purring softly as he held her close, the soft sound caused her to drift off into a light sleep letting him hold her gently.

Yusuke smiled as he walked back into the kitchen, Yuki smiled as she walked over to him and hugged him gently. She did notice he seemed a bit sad but was trying to hid it.  
"Something wrong?" She asked softly worried now about Raine.  
"Your right she is very fragile, she's been through so much. Much more than the rest of us, and hunted to the point that she didn't even have time to mourn the murder of her own mother." Yusuke said softly hugging her gently resting his head on her shoulder gently, he had never in his life met someone that hadn't had time to mourn the loss of a loved one. Even tho he had just met the woman, it hurt to see her in such pain, even if it was just emotional.  
"I'd heard stories about her, most of them turning around the fact that she was blamed for killing her mother. Now however, she doesn't seem to have the heart or will power to kill anyone she loves be them family, mate or friend. All we can do is be there for her every time she breaks down, she's not alone now and that's what we will have to remind her." Yuki said softly as she hugged him gently running her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She could tell that seeing the fox demon hurting so much, caused him pain and that was something she liked about him. Even tho he had just met the woman he was already seeing her as a friend, and he fought for and cared dearly for his friends. She pulled back after a moment and leaned up kissing his cheek softly.  
"Go and tell everyone outside dinner is ready and I'll go let Raine know okay." Yuki said as she smiled softly at him. Yusuke smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek gently, he was glad that Hiei had already given him permission to be with his sister it made him not feel so bad about his feelings toward the ice maiden. He walked outside and over to the tree where he knew Kagome and Hiei were relaxing.

"Hey love birds dinner is ready." Yusuke called up into the tree smirking slightly as he went to find his current teacher. Kagome blushed darkly as she looked down at the boy that had called up at them. Hiei chuckled slightly as he shook his head softly at the woman in his arms.  
"He seems to be concerned about something." Hiei said as he scooped Kagome up bridal style and easily jumped out of the tree, causing the woman to squeak softly and wrap her arms around his neck tighter.  
"Now do you really think I would let you fall?" Hiei said as he chuckled slightly as he walked toward the house not willing to let go of her just yet.  
"Well no but you startled me." Kagome said as she gently smacked his chest before she laid her head on his shoulder gently. She was rather surprised to find her heart healing so fast, but she was glad it seemed to be, she nuzzled his neck softly.

Yuki walked into the living room and over to them, she kneeled down in front of Kurama and brushed some of Raine's hair from her face.  
"I didn't realize that song would upset her so much. I've had more than enough time to deal with the loss of my mother, but I do understand that she hasn't." Yuki said as she smiled watching the woman rest soundly.  
"With time and the love of those around her she will heal." Kurama said as he smiled softly at the ice maiden.  
"Dinner's ready if you wish to wake her." Yuki said softly as she stood and smiled gently at him before she stood and made her way back into the kitchen. Kurama watched her go before looking down at the woman in his arms. He didn't honestly wish to wake her but he also knew that she had to eat in order to heal properly.  
"Raine. Dinner's ready." He said softly nuzzling her neck softly as he purred a bit louder hoping to wake her, slowly and not startle the female. Raine groaned softly letting a soft giggle escape her when she felt someone nuzzling her neck.  
"S-Shippo?" She said softly as she reached up and rubbed some sleep from her eyes gently, looking up at him as she did.  
"You know only you and Okaa-san can get away with that." He said as he chuckled slightly, he didn't mind her calling him by his old name. Raine couldn't help but smile softly as she felt him stand while also picking her up so that they could go and eat dinner. Kurama walked into the kitchen and smiled softly at Yuki who had already gotten the table set with plates and all or almost done anyway. He placed Raine in one of the seats before he went about helping the ice maiden finish getting everything else ready. Hiei walked into the kitchen not long after Kagome resting soundly in his arms, Raine smirked slightly before she giggled softly.

"Oh hush you." Kagome said as she blushed darkly at her friend, Raine couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since she had seen that blush on her friends face.  
"It's nice to see you smile again." Raine said gently relaxing back in her chair, she wanted to help but her body wouldn't allow it. Hiei put Kagome down so the girl could go and talk to her friend.  
"I could say the same to you." Kagome said as she smiled and bent down hugging her friend gently.  
"Oh Raine this is Hiei, he's Yuki's brother. Hiei this is Raine, she's one of the best friends I've got. Can't tell you how many battles we been in together where we were severely outnumbered." Kagome said as she smiled and giggled softly remembering some of them. Hiei walked over and smiled at her gently placing his hand on her head, this confused Raine a bit turning her head curiously to the side.  
"Nice to meet you, don't push yourself to hard wouldn't want those two to worry to much now would we." He said as he chuckled slightly at the reaction of Kurama and Kagome.  
"Right." Raine said as she smiled brightly at him, she could tell they were going to get along fine. Kagome smiled gently, she was glad they would get along it made things so much better.

Yusuke followed his new teacher's aura and found the demon in a small clearing looking around with his eyes not moving just scanning the area. Yusuke kept his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked closer to the demon.  
"Yo, dinner's ready if your hungry." He said as he walked up next to the demon and looked up at the sky quietly.  
"The miko was right, I failed my brother. The hate between us was always one sided, he thought I killed his mother. From that day on he blamed me for her death." Sesshomaru said as he stood calmly looking at the sky quietly.  
"That's harsh. Did you kill his mother?" Yusuke asked curious about his teacher and the relationship between the brother's.  
"I would have no more harmed her as I would the miko in the shrine. My birth mother was cold, and heartless, the only reason I came along between her and my father was the need for an heir to the throne. Back then it was perfectly normal for that kinda thing to happen, the two were never fully mated to each other just a means to an end. I made no mistake that my father loved me, however mother could have cared less. When father fell in love with a human princess, was when mother moved out of the castle. When I met Izayoi, she welcomed me with open arms, even tho I wasn't her son by birth much like Kagome she treated me as if I was." Sesshomaru explained as the two started walking back to the house.  
"So he was a prince on both sides of the family right?" Yusuke asked as he followed along with the dog demon.  
"Yes. When father told me I would have a brother, I was thrilled gave me someone to look help look after, train and play with. As I grew older, I came to care for Izayoi as a second mother to me. Even as a pup I wasn't blind to the fact that there was no care or love between my mother and father, you can't care for someone that you can barely stand to be in the same room with. The night Inuyasha was born, father was killed, and Izayoi had passed by the hand of her guard that claimed to love her. However father arrived just in time, he had created two swords from his fangs, one able to kill over a thousand demons at once, and the other to bring the dead back to life even if it was just once." Sesshomaru said softy stopping his hand on the one sword that he carried at all times.  
"Damn, I take it he did so because he had a human mate and wanted to be able to protect her?" Yusuke asked, he might seem like a blockhead but he did know when to listen and read between the lines.

"Correct. Tenseiga the life giving sword was left to me, to this day I still do not know why. However because Inuyasha was half demon, and had no control over his demonic side father left him the Tessaiga. After father had brought Izayoi back to life he battled the guard that had killed her, giving his life to keep his second son and his mate safe once more. Because I was first born I got the western lands, I told and even offered Izayoi a place in the castle so that I could teach Inu the things he needed. However some demons in the castle saw fit to treat them badly, she left in the night with Inu. It wasn't till she had be killed once more that I learned of their location, I had come into the small mansion where they lived when I saw the humans kill her. Furious, I killed the ones that had taken her from my brother, when he came in I was covered in blood. I tried to tell him I didn't kill her but he by that point thought I hated him, after that things for him were very hard. I led him to Tessaiga, and was through random meetings trying to teach him how to use it. If I had come right out and told him I wanted to train him he would have thought I was crazy, however the miko even back then could tell I didn't actually intend on killing my brother. She only ever stepped in when Inu got out of hand, actually she managed to crack my armor once before she realized what I was trying to do." Sesshomaru said chuckling softly a soft smile on his face.  
"Damn and that was before she was trained right?" Yusuke asked as he laughed happily.  
"Yes far before she was trained. It wasn't till later that I realized I should have tried harder to get them back to the castle. Without the training his demonic side took over fully and he was killed during the battle with Naraku. The way you act for some instances reminds me of him before he turned on them, I don't see your demonic side taking over that way. However, you still have not reached your full power as of yet, for you to take over the Southern lands the training is needed. As well as the other part of the training, you are Raizen's heir to his lands. He would be proud to know how you've turned out so far." Sesshomaru said as he smiled and started walking once more.  
"Wait! You knew him?" Yusuke asked shocked that this demon had in fact known his father.  
"I did, you two act very much alike. You will need the rest of your combat training and to be taught how to be a lord. I will provide both, we may stay here to train and for the teachings, I'm not blind to the growing relationship between you and the Ice maiden." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at the boy who had stopped. Yusuke blushed darkly as he looked down rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Seeing this Sesshomaru chuckled softly shaking his head slightly.  
"Just like your father. However there is one other that needs more training, and he's not gonna like it but he must reach Taiyouki status and start his teachings." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the trees and toward the house.  
"Wait another? Who?" Yusuke asked as he ran to catch up to his new teacher.  
"That's for you to find out." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the house, the smell of food drifting to his nose.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her brother as he walked into the house just in time for Kurama and Yuki to be done putting everything on the table.  
"Just in time, let's eat I'm starving." Kagome said as she giggled happily and sat down next to her friend letting Kurama take the other seat on the other side of her, and Hiei the seat on the other side of herself. Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kurama, Genkai sitting next to him, and leaving the last two seats for Yusuke and Yuki. Sesshomaru and Genkai quickly took their first bites so everyone else could eat.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ **Who is this other demon lord in training that Sesshomaru speaks of? What else Is Youko/Kurama hiding from his friends?**

 **Forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter out, kinda hit a little writer's block at a point but I think I'm good now.**

 _ **Now as for questions...**_   
_**Should Inuyasha be brought back as a bad guy?**_  
 _ **Or Should Naraku make a second appearance?**_  
 _ **Review to let me know which or both!**_

 _ **Kagome Jagansai.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note:::_ The only char from this story that I do own is Raine Raiden and her background story. The rest of the char's I do not own in any way shape or form. Not that I didn't wish i do but nothing I can do about it. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

Raine quietly munched on her fruit that she had been given looking around the table. It had been a very long time since she had felt like she was home, that feeling came full force now as she sat at the table. Kagome glanced over at her sister figure and reached up rubbing the base of one of her ears gently, this action caused the female fox demon to purr softly. Kagome without asking knew exactly what was going through the female's mind.

"Kagome what's up?" Yusuke asked as he noticed what she was doing, smiling softly but curious none the less.

"Its just a lot for her to take in right now, this helps calm her so she doesn't get to overwhelmed." Kagome said as she smiled glancing at Sesshomaru.

"Even back at the castle when she stayed with me for a time, she never really got hit with the feeling of being home." Sesshomaru said as he took another bite out of the food that he was given.

"If you think that Kagome and Yuki have a good voice wait till you hear her sing. I heard Lady Lilith sing once when I was a pup, after all this time I still hear her voice in my head singing." Sesshomaru said as he smiled remembering that day easily. Raine looked down and blushed darkly, she knew her voice was really good but she didn't sing often like she remembered her mother doing. Kagome smiled as she went back to eating happily, she was healing nicely with everyone around her and that was a plus.

"Mother was able to soothe even the blackest hearts with her songs, she never knew where she got it from." Raine said softly as she slowly ate her soup that Yuki had fixed for her.

"I heard that beings with great power, would be able to do things like that." Genkai said softly as she smiled gently, even tho her house was full now she wouldn't change it for the world.

"That is mostly the female's that are able to do that part." Raine said softly as she took another bite out of her soup and sighed happily she was glad she had decided to eat with everyone.

Raine finished eating before everyone else and looked up at the two male's that had been in the clearing when her powers had surfaced. She swallowed slightly her hands in her lap as she took a slow breath so she could explain. Kagome noticed this and placed her hand on top of Raine's gently looking up at her friend and soon to be daughter in law if things went well. Raine smiled gently turning her hand over and lacing her finger's with Kagome's gently.

"I'm sure by now your wondering what happened back at the clearing." Raine said softly as she held tightly to her friends hand knowing that she was there to help her through explaining this.

"You don't have to explain now, it can wait a few days if you need to." Kurama said softly brushing a bit of hair from her face gently.

"I know, but I would rather do it now just in case someone comes after me again." Raine said as she smiled softly and leaned into his hand. Kagome watched a soft happy smile on her face as she watched the two gently.

"Centuries ago long before even my grandmother was born, in a time when mostly dragon's ruled the lands. There were few demons, and even fewer humans. A female dragon rested in her home, waiting for her mate to return to her and their young, however after several days he never returned to her. She was strong yes but having just given birth just the week before, she was still very weak. A demon appeared at the entrance of her home, it would have been fine had he just been looking for a place to rest however the wind brought to her nose the scent of her mate. The demon wishing to rid the world of dragons had killed her mate, she fought with him. However with her still so weak, he managed to kill her young first. Fatally wounded she managed to barely escape with what was left of her life, grant it with the wounds she had there wasn't much time left." Raine said softly, her eyes distance as if she had watched it and lived this event. Raine had granted Hiei permission to watch the events from her mind. Everyone had finished eating and just sat listening, Raine's eyes closed after a moment a few lone tears falling down her cheeks. She felt Kagome's hand tighten in her own before she took a breath to continue.

"At the same time this was happening, a female fox demon had been mortally wounded after battling another demon. Like the dragon, her mate and her kits were gone due to one of her own kind. Said female stumbled upon the dragon, they didn't speak as they looked at each other, each one knowing the loss of ones they loved so dear. The dragon finally spoke after a moment. **'Do you wish to live? To destroy those that took everything from you?'** The dragon asked her, the female fox demon didn't take long before she answered the dragon. **'Only if those that took everything from you are destroyed as well.'** She answered, she might be a different kinda being, however she knew the female dragon in front of her had everything taken from her as well. **'Very well, I will merge my soul with your own. We together will deal with those that have done us wrong, they will know true pain.'** The dragon responded before closing her eyes and turning into a soul orb." Raine said softly yet loud enough for everyone to hear her, at some points her voice had grown far darker then anyone in the room had heard of her yet.

"The soul of the female fox demon pulled from her body, both orbs formed one before it was forced back inside the fox demon. The soul of the dragon had in fact merged with the female fox demon, making the two one. It didn't take them long before both demons that had done them wrong were dealt with. As the lands changed, the female demon was soon well respected for her power, and her kindness. She didn't destroy unless she felt the need to over time the people of the Northern lands looked to her as the lady of the lands. She eventually fell in love again and mated once more from then on, the dragon has been passed from mother to daughter, only to waken when the child is old enough to understand the past. No male will ever be able to control the dragon, she will not allow it. Should her host die with no heir to pass on to, then the dragon will pass on with her." Raine said softly as she took a sip from her tea cup smiling softly at the taste of it.

"So that dragon we saw in the clearing?" Hiei asked as he figured it was the dragon from the story but wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Kaos is the dragon of thunder and lighting, death and destruction as well as rebirth. However in order for her to show herself, my soul is ripped from my body to give her form, if she remains away for to long I will die. A body can not be apart from its soul for to long before the body gives up. The soul coming out doesn't hurt as bad as it sounds, however what hurts and makes me so weak is when its returned." Raine said softly, a mix of the tea and food was making her feel better.

"I have only seen Kaos less then a hand full of times, once when I was a pup. The Northern castle was attacked while Lady Lilith was looking after me while mother and father were away. Having never heard of the dragon at that point, I had tried to stop her from going out to the battle. However her friend had stopped me telling me it would be alright, after seeing what happened. I gained a new respect for the Lady of the North, I knew then I never wanted to be on her bad side." Sesshomaru said as he chuckled slightly.

"I take it you've had to use her a few times as well." Kurama asked Raine worried that she might over do it.

"Yes, when I was much younger. However after Sess took me in for a time and trained me during that time, I don't need to use her as much. Earlier she just wanted to come out and play, she doesn't get to often." Raine said as she giggled softly hearing a soft growl in her head.

"I must say you got to get some headaches at times, I thought he had it bad, you got like three voices in your head." Hiei said as he smiled and stood to start helping with the kitchen.

"At times yes, but not as often as I used to." Raine said as she stood and stretched slightly, she did feel stronger then before. Kagome smiled as she stood to help Hiei with the kitchen humming softly as she did. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the back door looking back at the fire demon. Kagome noticed this and gently took the plate from Hiei, she nodded her head to the door. Glancing over before he nodded and turned back to Kagome, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly before he turned following the demon king out of the house and into the forest. Kagome blushed darkly as she smiled softly, as she put the plate in the sink to be cleaned. Raine deciding she felt well enough decided to help for a short bit, the boy's also helped them to make it all go faster while Genkai relaxed smiling softly.

 _'Midorkio, you would be very proud, of those you have granted great power to. They use it well.'_ Genkai thought quietly as she glanced at a picture on the wall smiling softly. Not a soul knew, that she herself was part of that miko line and this bit of information she planned on keeping to herself.

"Would you like more tea Genkai?" Kagome asked softly as she walked over to the woman she was quickly starting to see as a grandmother like she had with Keade. Genkai looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Why not, Kurama does make the best tea. Don't let Raine over do it tho, she's still weak." Genkai said softly as she smiled letting Kagome refill her tea cup gently. Kagome nodded as she finished and stood to go back and help, however she did notice that slight weakness in her friend.

"Alright missy that's enough help from you, back to sitting and resting." Kagome said as she gently placed a full tea cup in her friends hand before she gently lead her back to the table so she could sit. Raine went to say something but knew that there would be no point, she nodded and sat down at the able quietly.

"Good girl." Kagome said as she kissed her friends head softly giving her ears a soft scratch as well. Raine purred softly before she took a sip from her cup gently.

"You do realize that they won't let you run off again right?" Genkai said softly glancing over at the female that sat next to her sipping her tea gently.

"Yes, I do. I-I don't want to leave. Honestly I've never felt more at home anywhere like I do here." Raine said softly as she blushed lightly looking down.

"Good that's one less thing to worry this old woman." Genkai said as she smiled and finished her tea, she relaxed back a bit and sighed softly. Everyone inside the house continued to talk and laugh while they cleaned the kitchen then moved to the living room happy to spend time together.

 _ **-Outside-**_

Sesshomaru walked into the tree line but stayed close enough to the shrine in case there was trouble. Hiei followed the demon his hands in his pockets wondering what he could need to speak with him about.

"Tell me, What do you know of your father?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped and sat down under one of the many tree's. One leg bent while the other laid on the ground. This wasn't something that he had been expecting to talk about. The fire demon walked to another tree and crossed his arms leaning back as he did.

"Not much, just that he was a fire demon and my mother an Ice maiden other then that nothing." Hiei replied as he wondered where this line of questions had come from.

"I thought as much, I was shocked when I found out he was dead. Out of all my family friends he was the only one that stood any kinda chance in a spar against my father." Sesshomaru said sighing softly, something he didn't often do however he found himself opening up more around this group of people.

"Wait what?" Hiei asked looking down suddenly at the demon king at that little bit of info that he had been given.

"Haruto was the only demon that could keep up with my father, and because of this they were great friends. He even told father about the woman he had fallen for. Father informed him of the risk, however he also told him that if that's what Haruto wanted then he would stand by him in his choice of a mate." Sesshomaru had closed his eyes remembering the past as he spoke, he hadn't spoken of some demons from his past because the ones to tell hadn't been around.

A sound from the tree's told the two male's that someone else was in the area, however this didn't concern Sesshomaru he knew the demon.

"Milord's I do not mean to intrude but, something has come up at the western castle that needs to be taken care of." The male demon said as he bowed to both demons in the area, not having to be told who the shorter one was just by looking at him. Hiei was a bit confused as to how and why the apparent guard had given himself such a title.

"Taki, you know I no longer reside in the western castle, let him know he's at the Shrine just through the tree's." Sesshomaru said pointing in the direction the guard needed to go.

"Right, Sorry Milord. I guess I served under you so long its out of habit. Forgive me for intruding, I shall take my leave." Taki said as he bowed once more to both demons in the area before he made his way to the house/shrine. Hiei watched and waited till the guard was out of hearing range.

"Why did he call me lord? I am no lord." Hiei asked still in shock and confused as hell scratching his head slightly. Sesshomaru watched him quietly before he out right laughed and smiled.

"God you look just like him when you do that. Haruto, was lord of the Eastern lands, you are by birth right the next in line. Taki had met Haruto, so he instantly knew who you were and without being told gave you the title." Sesshomaru said wondering what his reaction would be to the news.

"Why am I just being told this now?" Hiei asked still in total shock that he had never been told this before. He had traveled through the Eastern lands in the Makai several time, tho now that he thought about it no demons even tried to attack him when he was there.

"Because you are still not at the level you need to be to take back your lands, as of now the one who looks over the west is tending to them. You have yet to reach the status of Taiyouki, however that is where I come in." Sesshomaru said as he stood looking up at the sky through the tree tops.

"Wait, who is the Lord over the western lands?" Hiei asked even more curious now then ever who it was that was ruling the Western lands and Eastern lands that would be in the house.

"He really didn't tell many about his status, if anyone. He's done well to keep it hidden, for the protection of his friends." Sesshomaru said looking over at the fire demon smirking slightly. Hiei thought for a moment before it fell into place who the demon king was speaking about, he wasn't mad that his long time friend had kept it from him. Oddly he understood the need and desire to look after those close to him, hell it didn't even bother him that the fox hadn't spoken to him about his own birth right.

"Slowly, without you knowing it he's been training you to take back your lands. That's why some days he's harder on you then previous days, subtle instruction and reminders will pound them into your head. Come I would like to see the look on the face of your other friend when he finds out. Might prove to be entertaining." Sesshomaru said as he took off into a sprint back to the house. Hiei was surprised and also noticed that the demon had been using very little of his strength and speed against his miko earlier. Still a bit stunned he shook himself awake and raced after him, both walking into the kitchen one after another and toward the living room.

 _ **-living room-**_

At the sound of someone knocking on the door Yukina stood and opened the front door smiling brightly letting the guard in wondering who he was here for. Kagome was resting on the couch looking up at the ceiling as she ran her fingers through her long hair while doing so. Raine laid on the couch next to her, with her head in Kagome's lap gently purring softly as her ears twitched slightly. Yusuke sat in one of the chairs while Kurama lounged on the floor next to the couch. Hiei and Sesshomaru watched quietly from the living room door way.

"Whoa dude, no one dresses like that in the human realm." Yusuke said as Taki walked into the living room looking over at the half demon. Kurama cracked an eye open before he realized who it was that stood in front of them.

"Forgive me, but I'm only here to relay a message. I shall be in and out quickly young lord." Taki said as he smiled and bowed slightly toward the boy. As Taki looked around the room he realized that ever demon that ruled over each of the lands was in the room even if they didn't realize it. Taki walked over toward the couch before he stopped and kneeled on one knee with his head down before he spoke.

"Forgive me Milord for bothering you." Taki spoke softly yet loud enough for every ear in the room to hear him. A soft sigh was heard as the red head shifted to sitting up rather then laying down.

"What's happened Taki?" Kurama spoke, his voice seeming much older then what he appeared. Taki didn't stand however he looked up to his lord. Yusuke was confused as hell, with this change of events but kept his mouth shut.

"The Eastern Wing of the castle has been broken into, the vault, spells, barriers and all destroyed." Taki said tensing slightly knowing this wasn't good news however the next bit of info would be worse. Kurama sighed softly pinching the bridge of his nose gently.

"What of the Item stored in the vault?" Kurama asked having a feeling where this was heading, also from the way he could feel one of most trusted guards tensing it had to be bad.

"Forgive us Milord, we did all we could to keep it from being taken. We lost a few but mostly just wounds, Touya was badly injured. Lady Rin is most upset about it, however she has started the rebuild, all that is left Milord is for you to approve the barriers and spells to be replaced." Taki replied seeing his lord stressed already, however he did notice a blue tail that wrapped around his lords shoulders gently. Kurama also felt this and couldn't stop the soft smile that formed on his face hearing a soft purr behind him. Raine even tho she appeared to be napping she honestly wasn't, she shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and nuzzled him softly.

"Do we know who took it yet, no full blooded demon can touch that sword let alone know how to wake its power." Kurama asked as he leaned back into her arms gently. Taki couldn't help but smile, this must be someone important to his lord for him to be relaxing around her so.

"Not yet milord, we are looking into it. Also more papers have come in for you to look over, fear not however Lady Rin has taken care of the ones you wish not to read." Taki said as he also noticed the look on his lords face, knowing exactly what the guard was speaking of.

"There will be a new Lady of the West. As soon as she feels up to it that is." Kurama said side glancing at the woman that was hugging him gently from behind. Everyone else in the room looked right at her causing the female fox demon to blush darkly.

"That is wonderful news Milord." Taki said as he smiled at the female's reaction, it was at that point that he noticed the black haired female that relaxed behind the female fox demon. _'I feel like I've seen her before?'_ Taki thought as he brushed it off for now not able to really remember off the top his head figuring it was just a quick glance at her in the past.

"Head back Taki, when the rebuild is almost finished let me know and I'll come back for the barriers, spells and paper work." Kurama said smiling at his guard that also happened to be his friend. Taki smiled and stood heading to the door.

"Oh Milord, should I give word that we will be welcoming a new Lady or wait?" Taki asked softly looking back at his lord for the answer. Kurama looked over at Raine wanting to know if she was okay with that, at her soft nod he smiled.

"Yes, it will get the vultures to back off." Kurama said as he smiled back at the demon before he nodded and left. Raine blushed darkly as she smiled and nuzzled his cheek softly. Yusuke still sitting stunned at the entire situation was wondering how the hell they didn't notice it before.

"What the hell dude, why didn't you ever tell us? Why keeping it all hush hush?" Yusuke asked as he crossed his arms and huffed slightly glaring at the male fox demon sitting on the floor of the living room. Kurama smiled as he looked over at his friend.

"Well for one, I was not aware of your birth right, and two he wasn't ready to take his place back yet. Also I just didn't feel like being bugged so much about it. I keep most of my aura well hidden so that its not notice able, and I do not go out of my way to display strength that I wish to not be known." Kurama said as he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his head back looking up at Raine who was still hugging him gently from behind.

"We could have used that during the tournament." Yusuke said as he crossed his arms and huffed slightly leaning back in his chair as he made himself comfy once more. Yuki smiled as she shook her head at him before she went to walk past him to sit in the other chair. Yusuke smirked as he gently grabbed her wrist and very gently pulled her to sit in his lap wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Actually we would have been disqualified, because of my Taiyoukai status." Kurama said as he reached back and gently ran his fingers over Raine's cheek softly smiling gently at her as he did. His human heart had fallen for her just as fast as Shippo had in the past. Raine blushed lightly as she smiled and rubbed her cheek into his fingers gently.

"Actually that would have been bad, so perhaps It was a good thing we didn't know. But...wait how did you alter your strength in that last fight?" Yusuke asked remembering that last fight the fox had at the time and it just dawned on him if their friend was as strong as the King had suggested then how had he altered it.

"I made sure he played right into the trap, I could have broken free at any time. However to keep things up I didn't, instead I let him think he was going to beat me. False victory." Kurama said as he shifted and pulled Raine gently off the couch to rest in his lap nuzzling her gently as he did. Raine squeaked softly as she was gently pulled off the couch, she had quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and blushed lightly.

"That is an easy distraction, let them think they are winning and in the last moment strike out with the final blow. During mating seasons over the years many had actually challenged me to mating rights." Raine said as she looked over at the half demon before a deadly smirk crossed her face.

"Why does that look scare the shit outta me?" Yusuke said as he noticed the look on her face, he gently hugged Yuki closer nuzzling her neck softly. Yuki giggled as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his that were around her waist holding her gently. Sesshomaru watched quietly a soft chuckle escaped him as he realized as well that this boy did in fact remind him so much of his brother. Kagome watched them quietly a soft smile on her face, even she felt like this place was home to her now. She glanced over at Genkai and noticed a soft smile on the woman's face, she could tell that the elder fighter did in fact enjoy everyone in her shrine. Hiei walked over to _**His**_ miko and smiled as he leaned down wrapping his arms around her from behind as he gently picked her up and moved to sit on the couch. Kagome so lost in her own thoughts squeaked softly when she felt someone pick her up, before she looked back at him and smiled.

"It should, if a male demon is beaten in the mating rights, the female can decide if the male lives or dies if she beat him. However not many female's actually win those battles, only a hand full actually do. Further more if during mating season both the female and male are in agreement then a battle is not needed, that part of the process is skipped because they already know the other is strong enough." Sesshomaru said as he made his way over to the last chair and sat down relaxing back as he did.

"Oh see now that I didn't know, guess there is alot to learn on my part." Yusuke said as he sighed and nuzzled Yuki gently as he watched his new teacher sit down and make himself comfy.

"Indeed there is, consider that your first lesson on mating season. However that shouldn't be a problem for you but still something you must learn." Sesshomaru said as he noticed a dark blush on Yusuke and Yukina when he mentioned it not being an issue.

* * *

 _ **Note:::**_ **Who knew Kurama was a Taiyoukai? Who knew that the sword that Inuyasha carried was still around, More so WHO THE HELL STOLE IT? Find out more answers and other surprises in the next chapter!**

 _ **Side note::**_ **Oh if something sounds crappy someone please send me a pm and tell me so i can go back and try to fix it.**

 _ **Please Review. Would like a few before i post my next chapter**_

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Once more I do not own any char that belongs to the shows, Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **However::**_ **I do own, Raine Raiden, and her back story please do not steal her.**

* * *

' _Normal thoughts'_

 _{Hiei's thoughts/telepathy}_

 **[Youko's mind speak]**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Thanks I guess." Yusuke said as he smiled and shook his head slightly, he wondered tho how things had moved so fast it was just that morning that he had by mistake walked in on the ice maiden in the bathroom. Yukina blushed lightly as she felt him nuzzle her neck softly, she snuggled into his arms happily as she yawned gently.

"The rules of the court and other things like that can take some time to learn its all a pain in the butt." Raine said as she smiled and snuggled up yawning gently nuzzling Kurama's neck softly, the fox just smiled and purred softly. He laid his cheek on the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"Don't worry Otou-San and I will help with that training, for everyone that needs it which at this point would be everyone here but Genkai." Kurama said as he chuckled slightly shaking his head as he stood easily still holding Raine. He walked to the door and looked back at his father figure.

"Otou-San, I'll share the room with Raine tonight your welcome to my room." Kurama said as he smiled softly at his father figure, causing Raine to blush darkly knowing for sure that nothing like that would happen. Still didn't stop the blush that covered her face none. Kagome snickered slightly as she smirked at her sister.

"See told you." Kagome said as she giggled softly before she suddenly felt Hiei stand easily with her in his arms. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck gently but quick enough so she didn't fall.

"True, but we all know already where your sleeping tonight sister." Raine said as she smirked and giggled softly followed by everyone else in the room. Kagome blushed but smiled happily while she nuzzled his neck gently.

"I think its time for everyone to go to bed, its been a long day and I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be longer." Genkai smiled as she stood making her way out of the living room bidding everyone a goodnight on her way. Yukina blushed lightly as she looked back at Yusuke, she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently before she stood following Genkai out of the living room knowing that her training would start up again in the morning. Yusuke blushed darkly as he looked down, he really did hope that his friend meant what he had told him that morning, cause it appeared that he was drawing deeper into the new feelings that had suddenly popped up in him. Hiei smirked as he watched his sister and Yusuke, he knew there was no reason in trying to stop it not that he honestly wanted to. His twin was happy and that's all that mattered to him, had she been wanting to get with anyone else he would have stopped it. Everyone left for bedrooms, only a few going into a different room to change before making their way back to the rooms they were in fact sleeping in that night.

"You have his approval already, normally a male relative of the female would be required to test the male to be sure he's strong enough to protect her. Hiei knows that you are already so there is no need, just like as much as I may wish to test him because of _**Imouto**_ , however I won't. I know even tho he's not at the level he needs to be to take his lands back he is in fact strong enough to protect her should he need to." Sesshomaru said as he smiled and relaxed back in the chair knowing that come morning quiet a few things would have changed. Even he could see and smell the magic that laced the shrine, and he had a feeling that Midoriko had something to do with that magic, he just wasn't sure what her plan was as of yet. Yusuke stood and stretched slightly as he made his way to the door way before turning back.

"You know from as many stories I've heard about you, and the fact that I know you are a killer like they say. I must admit that your not as heartless as they say, grant it you likely were in the past but Kagome and this Rin that I've heard so much about from the stories has had a good effect on you. I mean hell you raised Youko after Kagome left, so that means there must be a heart there somewhere, even if you don't show it to everyone." Yusuke said as he smiled hoping he didn't get hurt cause of what he said.

"The stories are from when I was younger during the time of the Shikon, back then I would have gladly killed even Kagome if she had gotten on my bad side. However after Rin started to travel with me, she was a child at the time, unknown to her she started the small change. It wasn't till Rin grew close to Kagome as a mother figure that, I realized not all humans were bad. A good part of them but not all of them. I smell and feel magic around the shrine tonight, things are going to be very different come morning just not sure what that change is yet. Get some sleep we will start your training tomorrow, along with Hiei's training." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked to the door, he smirked as he reached up and ruffled Yusuke's hair gently as he walked past him. Yusuke was confused but smiled anyway fixing his hair as he made his way to his bedroom so that he could change and crash for the night.

Sesshomaru smiled as he walked into the room that belonged to his kit, he worked on removing his swords leaning them gently on the wall before he started to pull his top off, he hung it gently over the edge of the chair that was in the room. He laid down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling his arm over his forehead slightly, lost in thought. Kurama stood in the hallway waiting for Kagome and Raine to finish changing for bed before Kagome would leave to sleep in bed with Hiei. Normally the thought of someone sleeping in the same bed with his Itoko would bother him however the fact that it was he best friend as well didn't bother him in the least. He himself wore a pair of green sleeping pants, and a silver tank top, his long red hair tumbling over his shoulders slightly.

Kagome smiled as she hummed softly while helping her best friend slip into a clean pair of night clothes, Raine wore a pair of light blue shorts, and a dark green tank top the fox laid on the bed and yawned softly as she snuggled into the covers. Kagome giggled as she grabbed a pair of black sleeping shorts slipping them on after changing her panties and slipping on a dark pink tank top before she brushed through her hair and stretched slightly walking to the door. She looked back at Raine and smiled softly at her.

"Sleep well sister." Kagome said before she walked back over to Raine and sat on the edge of the bed running her fingers through Raine's hair gently while scratching behind his ears gently. Raine smiled as she purred softly giggling softly as she did.

"You sleep well as well sister, I get the feeling tomorrow will be longer then today was. I get the feeling over the years we been missing something important but I've never been able to pin point it. I feel there is more to Kaos then she ever let on." Raine said softly as she took her friends hand and laced her fingers with Kagome's gently. She felt more connected to Kagome and Yukina then she had anyone and that was an odd feeling for her, for as long as she could remember she had been alone.

"Wonder why?" Kagome said as she smiled and hummed softly while she sat with her friend just the two of them before bed.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Hiei walked out of his room a towel in hand so that he could shower before bed he spotted Kurama standing in the hallway his head leaned against the wall and his eyes closed. He chuckled slightly causing Kurama to push his head off the wall and look down at his friend.

"They kick you out for a few minutes?" Hiei asked as he stopped in front of the bathroom door, watching his friend quietly.

"Yea, Tho i think they are just talking at the moment." Kurama said as he smiled and ran his fingers through his long red hair gently. "Are you mad?" Kurama asked as an after thought.

"That doesn't surprise me, they are close and that's just gonna make them closer now. No I'm not mad, I understand why you didn't tell us. What I don't understand is how you managed to keep your true power hidden during the tournament?" Hiei asked as he wondered exactly how his friend had been able to do so.

"I only allowed myself so much and even then didn't use much of it, If I had displayed all of it we would have been tossed out due to my status. Sesshomaru is right tho, even slowly and without you knowing I been trying to help you train to get your lands back, as it stands I run most of it on my own, so I'm glad Otou-san is back, he will take back his own duties as well as those of the Northern lands. Now however that you are aware of what's going on, means I don't have to hold back when it comes to training you, Otou-san will have his hands full with Yusuke so your training will fall to me." Kurama said smiling at his friend, knowing that they would all be shocked as hell to know how strong the fox really was.

"Why does that kinda scare me, anyway tell Kagome that I'll be back to bed after a shower if she comes out before I get done." Hiei said as he smiled at his friend and walked into the bathroom. Kurama nodded as he waited in the hallway for his Itoko to come out of the bedroom that he would be sharing with Raine. A dark blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought about just sleeping in bed with the one female that he had longed to see for so long, he knew nothing serious would happen between them he was just glad she was back and wanted to be around her as much as possible.

* * *

"Not sure but it might have something to do with Kaos, who knows guess we will find out tomorrow I feel whatever is really going on will be known tomorrow. Lets get a good nights sleep tonight, things might be very strange tomorrow." Raine said as she leaned up and hugged her friend tightly, some how she knew something was going to change and what she wasn't to sure. Kagome smiled as she hugged her friend back and rubbed her back gently humming gently before the two let go and Kagome stood walking to the door way.

"Oh and don't have to much fun." Kagome said as she giggled seeing her friend's face light up brightly with a bright blush at the second meaning to her words. Raine blushed darkly as she ran her fingers through her hair softly while sitting on the bed, she was feeling better but not well enough for that kinda thing. Kagome smiled as she walked out of the room and looked over at her Itoko giggling softly.

"Play nice now." Kagome said as she reached up and ruffled his hair softly, causing the red head to blush lightly. Kurama blushed as he let his eyes glow a golden color.

"I could say the same to you as well Okaa-san, good night." Youko said softly through Kurama hugging her for both of them before letting her go.

"Oh Hiei said he would be to bed once he was done with his shower." Youko said smirking slightly, when he spotted the dark blush on his Okaa-san's face. Kagome shook her head slightly as she made her way to the bedroom that was Hiei's how she knew she wasn't sure, she just knew. Youko watched this also wondering how his Okaa had known which room was his friend's room without being told. He shrugged and walked into the bedroom he was sharing with Raine, he closed the door gently so that he didn't startle her seeing her a bit out of it. Raine sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling lost in thought, while her fingers ran through a small bit of her hair. He shifted back to normal and smiled as he sat next to her on the bed watching her quietly.

"Oh hey, sorry didn't hear you come in was lost in thought." Raine said as she smiled and blushed lightly looking up at him as she laid her head on his shoulder gently.

"I noticed which is why i didn't make to much sound when I walked into the room. Something you wanna talk about?" Kurama asked softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently.

"Well honestly, I feel like there is gonna be alot going on tomorrow. There are things that Kaos hasn't told me about her past memories that she doesn't wish to share yet. Its not that it bother's me cause it doesn't I just don't like being unaware of what's going on, but I guess I have no control over her memories and I'll just have to wait." Raine said as she smiled and snuggled closer to him nuzzling his neck softly, her arm resting on his chest as she sighed softly. She was happy for a change and it was a new feeling.

"Well sometimes they keep things from us that we aren't ready to know about yet. Perhaps it wasn't time for you to know yet. Les get some sleep I also get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kurama said as he smiled and shifted on the bed laying them down and covering them up. Raine blushed lightly and smiled as she snuggled into his arms drifting off to sleep quickly, Kurama soon following right behind her.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked into the room looking around quietly. The walls were black which she figured, the dresser was made of red oak wood, there wasn't to much in the room aside from the dresser, a bed side table, a bed and a walk in closet. The sheets on the bed were red sheets and a black cover, neither one of them looked heavy but she figured he didn't need it seeing as he was a fire demon. She curious made her way to his closet and opened the door, she saw quiet a few of the same outfit making a mental note to try and get him into something other then his norm. She closed the door and walked over to the bed crawling onto it, the sheets felt like silk, she wondered if he had gotten them in the Makai. Genkai had informed her of the three worlds not long after she arrived, and this sheet set felt like it had been spun by a spider demon. She smiled as she fell onto the bed gently nuzzling his pillows happily, she could smell his scent of which she found comforting, she closed her eyes as she relaxed while she waited.

Hiei didn't take to long in his shower that night knowing full well someone was waiting on him to come to bed. He washed quickly before he dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and nothing else leaving his chest bare. His hair slightly slumped due to the water that he had tried to dry out but didn't do well. He was still working on his hair when he walked into the bedroom blushing lightly at what he noticed she was wearing to bed. He closed the door gently before tossing the towel into the dirty clothes next to the door. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it gently smiling at her.

"Comfy?" He asked softly as he reached over and brushed some hair from her face to get her attention if she was still awake. Hiei smiled as he ran his fingers over the back of her top smiling as she opened one eye and looked up at him. She giggled as she turned to lay on her side while looking up at him.

"Yes tho would be more so if you would lay down already." Kagome said as she smiled and giggled at his hair, she sat up and leaned closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair using a tiny bit of heat that she didn't know she had to dry his hair. Once she was finished she sat back and looked down at her hands turning her head cutely to the side.

"What's wrong with me? I've never been able to use any kinda fire powers before, but for some reason I'm using them easily now?" Kagome asked softly looking up at him her eyes even more worried then before.

"Hey don't worry, we will figure it out. In the mean time nothing will hurt you, I will be sure of that along with everyone else here. Just rest, I think we might have more surprises tomorrow and I would rather you be rested and ready then tired and sluggish." Hiei said as he smiled and brushed some hair from her face gently. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips one hand on each side of her face holding her still, not that she would have moved to start with. Kagome blushed darkly as she kissed him back gently, she reached up and ran her fingers over his as she sighed happily. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, of which she was granted easily. She let out another soft moan as she let her tongue tangle and play with his, as she felt one of his hands tangle into her hair gently pulling her closer. Hiei shifted her to his lap as he leaned against the wall, his fingers running through her hair while he pulled her closer, his tongue happily playing with her own. After a moment he pulled back and smiled happily, looking down at her dazed expression. Kagome looked up at him her eyes slightly glazed over as she leaned into his arms happily her hands resting on his chest.

"I could get used to that." He said as he chuckled slightly and shifted them to lay down pulling the sheet over them gently, knowing with his body heat and her newly discovered fire powers, that they wouldn't need anything heavier then a sheet. Kagome blushed darkly as she smiled and nuzzled into his arms wrapping one around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder gently. Hiei smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close as he watched her quickly fall asleep.

 _{Never in a million years did I think that someone like me, a forbidden child would have the chance to find a mate.}_ Hiei thought as he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair softly while she slept. Kagome smiled in her sleep as she licked her lips a bit snuggling closer to him.

 _{You still up fox?}_ Hiei asked opening the link between himself and his friend that was sleeping in Kagome's room with Kagome's best friend no less.

Kurama laid in bed with Raine unable to really sleep just relaxing as he watched her sleep. His Itoko's room was pretty simple, a normal bed with tan colored sheets and blankets on the bed, normal light brown desk, dresser and bedside table. He gently ran his fingers through Raine's hair as she snuggled against him while she slept soundly.

' _Yea I'm still up. Can't sleep no matter how tired I am.'_ Kurama told his friend as he looked up at the ceiling after a moment sighing softly happy that she was sleeping

 **[I can't either, wonder why? I get the feeling something strange will happen if we stay awake.]** Youko said as he stretched slightly curled up on his own bed in Kurama's mind. He felt some odd magic around the shrine and being a fox he was curious.

' _There is an odd smell and feel of magic around the shrine tonight. I'm kinda curious as to what it is.'_ Kurama said as he looked over at his intended.

 _{I wonder, Kagome has some how gained fire powers, and its got her a bit worried. Did she have those kinda signs back then or is this new?}_ Hiei asked as he to felt magic around the shrine and having spent to much time around the fox was curious about it.

 **[Well no she's never shown to have any kinda powers like that, It makes me wonder if perhaps her powers were sleeping till after she was sent home. Tho I do remember one thing that was odd in that last battle.]** Youko said as he thought back to that final battle.

' _What's that Youko?'_ Kurama asked unable to see the memories of his other half at the moment.

 **[I remember watching from the tree line, never once did my eyes leave my mother's form. I noticed at one time, that her normal human form faded off for a split second, in her place was someone totally different. She was surrounded by flames, her ears were pointed, she wore a dark pink outfit now that I think about it looked alot like what Hiei wears. She almost seemed like a female version of Hiei now that I really recall her, but there was one thing that set them apart. Mother had dark pink dragon wings on her back, no one other then myself had been watching. I remember cause she launched herself into the air moving faster then she could even run after her training, she easily killed Naraku and when the light faded off she was back to normal. I still don't know what happened that day, I don't know if her powers woke at the last moment to help or if another higher power had taken over her for a moment to give aide.]** Youko explained trying to figure out what had happened to his mother that night even after all this time.

' _That is kinda strange, perhaps we should ask Sesshomaru tomorrow what happened that night.'_ Kurama thought as he looked down at Raine as she started to glow softly, the glow was a light green color. It gently broke off from a pure white color, the green hovered over its owner.

 **[The hell is that?]** Youko thought as he watched through his human half turning his head curiously to the side. Hiei also watched quietly through their eyes wondering what the hell was happening.

Shortly after the green orb broke from the white one, two more orbs joined it slowly the three orbs formed little dragons that landed very gently on the bed on the other side of Raine. One was Kaos the one they had seen earlier.

 _ **The second:**_ was mainly a ice blue color, its wings were made of what appeared to be water but it didn't fall instead it flowed inside itself, the dragon's eyes were sky blue in color.

 _ **The third:**_ was dark red in color, its wings were like the Ice dragon's wings only instead of water it was fire, her eyes were crimson red in color. The two new dragons shook slightly as they stretched slightly licking their chops as they looked around.

Kaos walked over to Raine and laid down on the female's chest gently before she vanished back inside the female. This time with her own soul instead of being ripped from Raine's now the female fox demon carried two souls. One all her own and the second of the dragon that had been saved centuries earlier. A few changes occurred, Raine's ears gained emerald green tips along with her tails. Her markings that had been well hidden were now visible for all to see, one green strip on each cheek, wrists, hips and ankles, a matching lighting bolt on her forehead.

The Ice dragon jumped off the bed and made her way out of the room before she took a left heading to her keeper's room to join with her. The dragon wiggled its way into Yuki's room before she jumped onto the bed and laid on the ice maiden's chest before she to vanished fading into her keeper. Yuki glowed softly as she gained new things as well, she had an ice blue snowflake on her forehead, along with ocean blue strip on her cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles. Her normal light blue hair grew just a small bit darker as it grew longer and a bit silkier then before.

All that was left was the fire dragon that sat on the bed looking up at the red head, she turned her head to the side before she too flapped her wings a bit and landed on the floor. She made her way out of the bedroom and made a right turn instead of left. The dragon wiggled its way into the room where her mistress was before she jumped onto the bed sitting down looking at the male holding her mistress. Hiei was shocked as hell, seeing as he watched from the start what was happening. So when this little dragon walked into the room and jumped onto the bed it didn't surprise him to much just a bit. Curious he reached over to pet the dragon of which the creature happily allowed rubbing her head into his hand gently as she purred softly. After a moment she shifted and laid on Kagome's chest curling up looking over at him.

Kagome glowed a soft red color, causing the dragon to vanish into her mistress. Kagome continued to glow a soft red color before it faded after a moment. The tips of her hair gained flame red tips, while also growing longer and silkier then before. She had a pink strip on each cheek, with matching strips on her wrists, hips and ankles. On her forehead was a bit different then the other two, she had a flame on her forehead, but in the center of that flame was a pink Shikon as if the flame was protecting it. Kagome, Yuki and Raine all unaware of the changes continued to sleep soundly.

' _Um okay anyone else know what the hell happened?'_ Kurama asked as he brushed some of Raine's hair from her face seeing the markings easily now.

 **[Not a clue but I get the feeling we will find out come morning. Now however it feels like Raine is like us, with two souls residing in the same body. I think if she were to call Kaos forward she wouldn't be weakened or injured in the process.]** Youko said as he looked over Raine's aura gently to be sure his intended was alright.

 _{Lets hope something gets explained tomorrow. I take it Raine has markings now? Kagome does and if these two do then I'm sure Yukina does as well.}_ Hiei said as he to looked over his own intended even if she didn't know it yet, he could tell that it appeared that she was well had two souls rather then just one. He did a quick once over of his sister as well from a distance and noticed that she was the same.

' _Yes does Kagome? If so then we can assume that Yukina does as well. Why tho do they all feel as if they have two souls, one their own and the other that of a dragon? What in the three worlds are we missing?'_ Kurama thought as he had felt the magic fade from the shrine for the time being. If he felt it then Hiei must have felt it fade off as well.

 **[Not sure but lets get some sleep since things seemed to have calmed for the time being. Who knows what we might find out tomorrow.]** Youko suggested as he curled up after making sure his intended would rest fine that night and drifted off to sleep.

 _{He's right lets get some sleep and hope things are cleared up in the morning at least.}_ Hiei said as he also double checked Kagome to be sure she was fine before he drifted to sleep. Kurama soon following them the main thing on their minds while they slept was, Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ **What the hell is going on? Why Does Kagome suddenly have fire powers? Who are the other two dragon's that showed up? Why do Kagome, Raine and Yukina now all of two souls instead of just one? Find out some of these answers in the next Chapter, along with perhaps another surprise.**

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

 _ **Kagome Jagansai**_


End file.
